La cadena de engaños
by brujitalove
Summary: Krum a ideado un plan para desarcerse del bebé de Ron y Hermione y también de la castaña. Ron no puede creerlo pero... habrá alguna esperanza? qué pasara con Krum cuando Ron se entere de su plan?... entren y averiguen
1. El por qué de las mentiras

Holas!!! ohhh que contenta estoy! nunca había subido 1 historia en esta página!! le agradezco en el alma a mi amiguis Diluz por ayudarme!! grax... t kedo muxo jeje!!

Wenu sobre la historia... mmm... digamos que ojala que les guste jeje... es sobre ron y hermione... y 1 relación oculta entre ellos!!! xq? n ste cap lo sabran!! ojala les guste kn muxo cariño para todos ustedes... en especial para Diluz jeje un besito pa ella!!! tau tau

**"La cad****ena de engaños"**

CAPÍTULO 1 El por qué de las mentiras.

Una pareja se encontraba a las lejanías de la madriguera. Él era pelirrojo, ojiazul, alto y con cuerpo delgado pero bien ejercitado. Ella era castaña, con ojos almendras, de estatura normal y delgada pero esbelta.

-¡Hasta cuando¡Hermione, ya no aguanto más esta situación!

-Ron, escucha. Yo te amo, pero sabes perfectamente que a Víktor-

-Si ya lo sé, le detectaron un tumor cerebral, ya lo sé Hermione¡ya lo sé! Pero es que… yo te amo, y no puedo soportar esto por más tiempo, te tengo que compartir con otro solo porque ese… tarado de Krum¡tiene ese maldito tumor!

-Mi amor, escucha –Hermione lo tomó del cuello y le dijo- a mi me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero no puedo dejar a Víktor en este momento, está su vida de por medio, lo tengo que apoyar.

-Pero no necesariamente tienes que ser su novia para apoyarlo ¿no? Podrías apoyarlo siendo su amiga y todo seguiría igual, tú tampoco le dirías a nadie acerca de tu "supuesto" amor por mí, te avergüenzo¡claro! Porque él es un jugador mundial de quiddittch y yo-

-Una magnífica persona, con valores que Viktor jamás tendrá. Mi amor no es eso, es solo que… no puedo dejarlo así… no ahora, entiende, sería un golpe muy duro para él, por favor no me hagas esto ¿si? Dime que me amas y que harías todo para estar conmigo, olvidémonos de Viktor un rato, disfrutemos de nosotros ¿ya?- le pidió Hermione colgada del cuello de su amante, Ron.

-Claro que te amo-le dio un pequeño besito- Hermione Granger te amo más que a nada en este mundo y daría mi vida y lo poco que poseo por ti, por tu felicidad. Te amo (besito) te amo (besito) ¡¡¡¡¡te amo!!!!!-gritó a todo pulmón y la besó. Un beso lleno de ternura y pasión, pero más que nada amor.

Viktor Krum era la pareja de Hermione. Todo el mundo mágico lo sabía. Hace 1 año que Viktor le había pedido a Hermione ser su novia justo cuando se enteró que tenía un tumor cerebral y que le quedaban, como máximo, año y medio de vida pero unas horas antes de que le revelara esto a Hermione habían ocurrido hechos interesantes de los que hablar…

Flash Back

Hermione se encontraba, como es de costumbre, leyendo un buen libro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Éste era su último año por lo que lo aprovecharía al máximo… estudiando. De pronto se escuchó entrar a alguien por la puerta de la biblioteca. Esto inquietó un poco a la castaña, pues eran las 10 de la noche y a esta hora solo ella acudía hasta ese lugar.

-¿Hermione? Oh Hermione ¡te he estado buscando por todas partes! Tengo algo muy importante qué decirte.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- Ronald Weasley había sido aquella persona que la inquietó durante algunos momentos. Ese pelirrojo ojiazul tan hermoso que era su mejor amigo. Ese chico con el que todas las noches soñaba. Ese niño que ya se había vuelto todo un adolescente pero que seguía teniendo la inocencia de un niño de 11 años. Él.-Tiene que ser algo muy importante para que entres al "edén de Hermione" o como lo llaman todos, la biblioteca, así que dime… ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Harry?

-Bueno es que… aguarda un momento ¿por qué piensas que es algo relacionado con Harry?

-Porque es de lo único que se me ocurre, me puedes hablar. Y más aún si se trata de una emergencia.

-Bueno, Hermione Granger he de decir que te haz equivocado. Lo que pasa es que… yo… bueno tu… osea tu y yo…

-Tu y yo… ¿qué?

-Tu y yo somos los únicos en todo Hogwarts que…que no tenemos pareja para la cena de gala de mañana.

-¿qué? Y esa la emergencia ¡por favor!

-Bueno es que dime que a ti no te avergonzaría ser la única chica de todo el colegio en ir sola, por eso… yo quería pedirte… que si te…-suspiró- si te gustaría ir conmigo a la cena, eso.

-Si, me gustaría.

Ambos estaban rojos como tomates y a la vez muy emocionados. Pero ninguno sabía lo que esa cena significaría. Ninguno sabía que esa cena cambiaría para siempre su relación.

Al día siguiente todos los muchachos y muchachas de Hogwarts estaban muy emocionados por el hecho que ocurriría a las 8 de la noche, "la gran cena". Esta cena era para despedir a los estudiantes que a finales de ese año se irían de Hogwarts para siempre.

Eran las 7:45 de la tarde y una muchacha se esmeraba lo que más podía para verse lo mejor posible en esta noche tan especial.

La castaña, de nombre Hermione, llevaba un traje de dos piezas. Un corsé de color rosa que en el medio tenía tiras que cruzaban de arriba abajo, era muy delicado y femenino. También llevaba una falda de tul color blanca hasta las rodillas con unos zapatos también blancos. Su cabello lo llevaba totalmente liso y tomada una mecha de cada lado, aros rosa al igual que su delicado maquillaje era lo que lucía hasta esos instantes pero sentía que algo le faltaba, que algo no andaba bien y entonces se dio cuenta… su cuello. Le hacía falta un collar o cadena, pero no tenía ninguno. Justo en ese momento tocaron a su puerta.

_Toc-toc_

-Hermione, soy Ginny necesito entregarte algo.

-Si Ginny pasa-dijo mientras le habría la puerta a su amiga y novia de su otro mejor amigo.

-Esto te lo mandó mi hermanito. Ni me preguntes lo que es porque ni yo lo sé, pero la curiosidad me mata así que no me voy de aquí hasta que lo abras.

Hermione abrió el paquete y encontró un collar hermoso de plata con una medalla en forma de corazón que tenía un diamante blanco incrustado, realmente era precioso.

-¡Es hermoso Hermione!

-¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo Ginny?

-Claro.

Ginny ayudó a Hermione con el collar y ahora si estaba lista. Cuando bajó las escaleras Ron se quedó estupefacto, le sonrió y le dijo que estaba bellísima.

Durante la cena conversaron de muchos temas, luego llego el momento de bailar y los festejados, es decir los de 7º curso y sus parejas, debían abrir el baile. Ron y Hermione bailaron todo tipo de canciones hasta que comenzó una balada muy romántica. En ella realmente no se sabía cuál de los dos estaba más rojo. La canción era muy bella y además hablaba de un chico que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga lo que no pasó inadvertido por Ron pues reflejaba justamente lo que él sentía…

Soy tu mejor amigo

Tu pañuelo de lágrimas

De amores perdidos…

Te recargas en mi hombro

Tu llanto no cesa

Yo solo te acaricio

Y me dices por qué

La vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos

Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo

Me pides mil consejos para protegerte

De tu próximo encuentro

Sabes que te cuido

Lo que no sabes es

Que yo quisiera ser ese por quién

Te desvelas y te desesperas

Yo quisiera tu llanto

Ese que viene de tus sentimientos

Yo quisiera ser ese por quién

Tú despertaras, ilusionada

Yo quisiera que vivieras

De mí siempre enamorada

Tu te me quedas viendo

Y me preguntas

Si algo me está pasando

Y yo no sé qué hacer

Si tu supieras que

Me estoy muriendo

Quisiera decirte

Lo que yo siento

No…no

Pero tengo miedo

De que me rechaces

Y que solo en mi mente

Vivas para siempre

Por eso yo quisiera…

-Qué linda la canción ¿no crees?

-Si tienes razón- contestó Ron muy nervioso. Era ahora o nunca.

-Hermione, la letra de la canción… es… lo que… yo siento… lo que siento por ti.

Hermione puso cara de sorpresa, luego de ternura y luego, simplemente, lo besó. Un beso en el que decía te amo sin palabras, solo con el lenguaje del amor…

_Al otro día…_

Hermione estaba muy contenta. Anoche Ron le había expresado sus sentimientos y le había pedido que fuera su novia, no había nada que la pudiera poner de mal humor aquel día. De pronto una carta estaba en su mesita de noche, en ella decía:

_Querrida Herrmione:_

_Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos perro quise escrribirrte para contarrte algo muy grrave que me pasó. Ayerr me detectarron un tumorr cerrebrral y me dijerron que solo me quedaba año y medio de vida. Es porr esto que me gustarría que fuerras mi novia pues yo aun no he olvidado todo lo que sentía porr ti hace tiempo y solo me gustarría disfrrutarr de tu carriño al menos lo que me queda de vida. _

_Esperro que aceptes y me des un poco de felicidad durrante algunos meses…_

_Con mucho amorr se despide tu "ahorra novio" _

_Viktor Krum _

Bajó corriendo para buscar a Ron y mostrarle la carta.

-¿Qué?, Hermione tu eres MI novia y no pienso compartirte con nadie y menos con Viky.

Estuvieron hablando mucho rato sobre lo que podrían hacer hasta que:

-Esta bien, seré tu amante pero solo hasta que Viky estire la pata ¿ok?

-¡¡¡¡¡Ron¡no puedes ser tan insensible!

-Pero si es la verdad, bueno perdón fue solo una manera de decirlo… mmm… seré tu amante… ¡genial!- y besó a la que desde momento sería su romance oculto…

Fin flash back


	2. Conversaciones perturbadoras

"La cadena de engaños"

CAPÍTULO 2 Conversaciones perturbadoras.

-Hermione espera… tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio… ¿te das cuenta de que estás… estamos… jugando con Viky?-Estas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Hermione- Si sé que él no es lo que se llama mi mejor amigo pero tampoco alguien que merezca lo que le estás-se corrigió- estamos haciendo.

-Lo sé-Hermione estaba con la cabeza gacha debido a que lo que había dicho Ron ella lo había pensado hace mucho-pero ¿recuerdas lo que decía aquella carta? _"Esperro que aceptes y me des un poco de felicidad durrante algunos meses…" _ ¿no crees que sonaba así como una especie de súplica? No lo sé… creo que me lo pedía como favor.

-Si, pero… no lo sé… tu sabes que al principio me sentía genial… ¿yo? ¿tu amante? Jeje… si debo aceptar que me emocionaba pero ahora que… bueno… tú sabes… tú y yo ya hemos tenido… tú sabes relaciones- dijo casi en un susurro- no lo sé… siento que ya no puedo soportar esto de que alguien más te bese…pero-

Hermione lo cortó con un beso en los labios.

-Mi amor, si lo que te preocupa es que vaya a pasar lo mismo con Viktor-

-Eso ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza pero ya que lo dices…-A Ron realmente no se le había pasado aquello por la cabeza pero ahora que lo pensaba… si el tarado de Krum se había atrevido a "rogarle" prácticamente a Hermione para que fuera su novia y le diera un poquito de "felicidad" sus últimos meses quizás le podía pedir en cualquier minuto aquello.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Si yo hice lo que hice contigo fue porque yo… de verdad te amo demasiado y sólo a ti yo me podría entregar… a nadie más. Además quiero que sepas algo que creo, nunca te he contado. La primera vez que me reuní con Viktor después de que él me enviara esa carta yo le dejé muy en claro que si aceptaba ser su novia era sola y exclusivamente porque él tenía ese tumor y si en mis manos estaba darle un poquito de felicidad lo iba a hacer porque le tenía mucho cariño de amiga pero nada más. Él me agradeció la honestidad y me dijo que estaba bien, que comprendía.

-¿Osea que él sabe que tú… bueno no lo amas?

-Exacto.

Ron se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Y aún así aceptó que tú quisieras ser su novia sólo por… lástima?

-Sip, bueno creo que realmente me quiere mucho… y-

-Y que no tiene ni un poco de orgullo. Osea, si fuera yo nunca dejaría que una chica estuviera conmigo solo porque tengo una enfermedad.

-Pero tú eres tú y él es él.

-Mmmm… -Ron se tendió en la hierba a observar las estrellas que a esa hora de la noche se veían como pequeños rayos de luz que usurpaban las tinieblas del firmamento. Hermione, al ver esto, se tendió a un lado de él y se abrazó a su pecho mientras él le pasaba una mano por la cintura atrayéndola más aún hacia si.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Si mi amor?

-Me encanta cuando me dices así (besito) oye… qué va a pasar cuando… bueno… tú sabes… Krum se muera.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me siento mal hablando de esto Ron. ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos hablando de la muerte de Viktor como si la deseáramos?

-Hermione, no me evadas, ¿qué va a pasar?

-Bueno, creo que esperaremos un tiempo, no es posible que de un día para otro aparezcamos los dos de la mano y declarándole nuestro amor a todo el mundo siendo que todos saben que actualmente soy la novia de Krum ¿no crees?

-Mmm… y ¿después de ese tiempo?

-Bueno (besito) todo (besito) el (besito) mundo (besito) sabrá (besito) que (besito) te (besito) amo (besito).

Ron sólo le sonrió y la besó largamente. Cuando las cosas ya estaban subiendo de tono se escucharon unos gritos a los lejos.

-¡Rooooon! ¡Roooooon! –era Ginny quien estaba de visita junto a su esposo, Harry Potter, en la madriguera y andaba buscando a su hermanito mayor.

-¡Es Ginny!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Hermione, rápido escóndete tras esos matorrales.-Ron sólo se volvió a tender mirando las estrellas como pensando mientras su hermana se acercaba rápido con varita en mano pues había visto una sombra moverse.

-¡Hermanito! Ahh- suspiró de alivio- pensé que podías ser un ladrón jeje. ¿Qué estabas haciendo acá tan solo?

-Bueno, estaba pensando y-

-No en serio. Dime la verdad.

-¡Qué graciosa hermanita!- Contestó Ron de una manera un tanto sarcástica- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-A no es que la cena está lista y mamá me envió a buscar al "niño en crecimiento". Oye Ron, ¿seguro que estabas aquí tú sólo?

-Si ¿por qué?

-Es que es raro. Escucha Ron, hace tiempo que quería conversarte de algo. Tú eres… bueno… -suspiró- tú eres guapo, gracioso y deportista ¿por qué no tienes novia? Es muy extraño, la única novia que te conozco es Lavender y no lo sé, tu y yo sabemos que no era la única en el colegio a la que le parecías atractivo, digo todas las chicas que se acercaban a mi para mandarte mensajes o regalos ¿lo recuerdas?

Ron estaba un poco nervioso pues recordaba perfectamente todas las cartas, regalos y mensajes que recibía en su último año en el colegio pero como él estaba enamorado de Hermione jamás hizo caso a nadie más. Lo que lo tenía nervioso era que Hermione estaba escuchando todo esto de lo que no estaba ni enterada y seguro tendrían una "conversación" bastante seria después.

-Bueno si es que… yo siempre he estado interesado en una sola persona aunque esa persona no sabía que existía en el colegio.

-Hermione- pronunció Ginny- ¿o me equivoco?

-Nop, no te equivocas.

Ginny dio un suspiro y luego dijo- ahh hermanito, te comprendo. Pero ella ahora está con Krum y tú lo sabes, creo que ya es hora de buscarte una novia para que por fin te olvides de ella y puedas seguir con tu vida ¿no te parece?

-Bueno si pero-

-Pero nada, desde mañana Harry y yo te organizaremos citas con todas nuestras conocidas solteras, alguna de ellas te tiene que gustar ¿no?

-Yo… ehh..-

-¡Está decidido! Ahora mismo iré a hablar con Harry para ponernos de acuerdo ¿te parece?

-Ehh- Pero Ginny ya se había alejado de él y estaba rumbo a la madriguera. En ese momento Hermione salió de su escondite.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente Ronald Weasley…


	3. Mentiras al descubierto

_Holis!!! bueno sin mucho que decir... es el cap 3... mmm... pa que suba el 4 tiene que haber solo 1 review... con eso me conformo jeje... pasen por mis demas historys bueno los dejo... a leer!!!_

****

**"La cadena de engaños"**

**_CAPÍTULO 3: Engaños al descubierto._**

-Ehh ¿sobre qué amor?

-¡No te hagas el tonto!- respondió Hermione furiosa- ¡ah! No disculpa, se me olvidaba que tú no te haces, tú eres tonto.

-Hey, sin insultos.

-¿Cómo es eso de que tenías… no sé cuantas admiradoras en 7º año y que te mandaban mensajes, notas y regalos¡Nunca me lo dijiste!

-Pero amor¿para qué te lo iba a decir¿Para que te pusieras igual de celosa que estas ahora?

-Yo no estoy celosa- dijo Hermione haciendo pucheros- además ahora Ginny y Harry te buscarán novia y ¡yo no quiero eso!

-Mi niña hermosa- decía mientras le tomaba la cara entre sus manos- tú no tienes de qué preocuparte. Harry y Ginny pueden buscar en todo el mundo y jamás encontrarán a la mujer adecuada porque esa mujer la tengo frente a mí y ya es mía- y la besó. Cuando este beso terminó Ron se dirigió hacia la madriguera a cenar mientras Hermione iba a una de sus citas con su novio Viktor Krum.

-Así que… Ron… desde mañana comenzarás a salir con todas nuestras amigas y compañeras de trabajo. Te vamos a hacer una lista con sus nombres, edades, ocupación e intereses. De esa lista tendrás que escoger cada día una, nosotros nos comunicaremos con ella y tendrás una cita. Aunque te aviso desde ya que Hermione no estará en la lista jeje.

Ron se atragantó con el comentario de Harry pero además de eso no pasó nada interesante que contar durante dicha cena.

_**AL OTRO DÍA… (Domingo)**_

6:00 am. Ron estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Su casa estaba ubicada a unos cuantos kilómetros de la madriguera.

De pronto se escuchó un "toc-toc" desde la puerta que daba a la calle. Este ruido despertó un poco a Ron pero no del todo. Se dio vuelta hacia el otro lado en su cama y siguió durmiendo. A los pocos segundos se volvió a escuchar "toc-toc" pero Ron decidió simplemente ignorarlo, pues su hermana y su esposo jamás se levantarían si quiera a las 10 de la mañana, sus padres nunca lo visitarían a esa hora pues ellos sabían de sobra que si de Ron se trataba las visitas era mucho mejor hacerlas en la tarde que en la mañana y Hermione… bueno... Abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó de sopetón para ver quién tocaba la puerta y esperaba que fuera su novia, de lo contrario sería muy difícil para la persona que estaba en la puerta escabullirse de los gritos e insultos que recibiría. Pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su novia tan hermosa como siempre.

-Ah que alivio, ya pensé que iba a tener que utilizar el "Alohamora" para abrir tu puerta amor.

Ron la abrazó, la levantó y la metió dentro de la casa. Allí la comenzó a besar apasionadamente y ella simplemente se dejaba hacer, pero luego recordó el por qué de su visita tan tempranamente.

-Ron (besito) mi amor espera (besito)

-¿Qué pasa (besito)?

-¡Ron!-gritó poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Ron haciendo que este se separara.

-¿Qué?-contestó Ron algo molesto.

-Mira-Hermione le extendió un papel.

_Hermione Granger:_

_Me quería dirigir a usted para informarle algo muy interesante acerca de su novio Viktor Krum. Él la está engañando a usted y a toda la comunidad mágica con un supuesto tumor cerebral que dice tener pero si quiere un consejo acompáñelo a sus controles con el medimago o pídale los supuestos exámenes dónde se debería observar perfectamente el tumor. Créame, se sorprenderá al darse cuenta de que su noviecito jamás tuvo el dichoso tumor con el que la tiene atrapada. No sienta pena por él y pregúntele lo antes posible lo que le pedí y por favor no se le ocurra mostrarle esta nota a él antes de comprobar lo que yo le he dicho._

_Con mucho cariño una persona que la estima mucho y que desea verla feliz._

-¡Yo mato a Viktor Krum, Hermione¡Yo lo mato!-gritó Ron más que enojado, estaba realmente encolerizado.

-¡Tranquilo mi amor¡Yo creo que hay que esperar!- le hizo una caricia en el rostro a Ron y luego se abrazó a su pecho para tranquilizarlo. Desde allí siguió hablando- lo primero es que nos tranquilicemos y luego debo comprobar si es verdad lo que dice la nota o no. Y si es así créeme que yo misma te ayudaré a asesinarlo con nuestras propias manos ¿si?

-Mmm… está bien, si tú lo dices, pero ¿Cuándo encontraste esta nota¿Anoche, cuando llegaste o ahora en la mañana?

-Si hubiera sido anoche ¿no crees que habría preferido pasar la noche con mi amante a levantarme a las 5 de la mañana para despertar a mi pobre y cansado niño hermoso?

Con eso se ganó el buen humor de Ron.

-Tienes razón Hermione Granger, tienes mucha razón-al decir esto se olvidó completamente de Viktor Krum, tumor cerebral o de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con eso…

11:00 am. Hermione estaba abrazada al pecho de su amante, durmiendo en la cama del susodicho, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndola hacia si aún más de lo que ya estaba. De pronto ella despertó de golpe sintiendo "toc-toc" en la puerta de entrada. Tomó la camisa de Ron se la puso sobre su ropa interior y fue a abrir la puerta pensando que debía ser el cartero muggle con las cuentas de agua, luz y gas que ocupaba Ron o la pizza que ella había mandado a pedir hace algunos minutos en un momento de lucidez. Nunca se imaginó que detrás de la puerta estaban…

-¡Harry, Ginny!-dijo Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos y super extra sorprendida.

-¡¡¿¿¿Hermione???!!-Ginny fue la primera en salir de su asombro- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y con la camisa de mi hermano como única prenda de vestir?

-No me digas que tu y… tu y Ron… bueno ustedes no- pero Harry fue interrumpido por Ron que se venía levantando solo con unos pantalones puestos que se venía abrochando. El pobre una vez más en esa mañana fue despertado abruptamente debido al grito que "alguien" produjo con el nombre de "su" novia.

-¿Harry?-luego miró a quién se encontraba con él-¿Ginny¿Pero… qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

-Bueno nosotros veníamos a dejarte la lista que te prometí anoche pero nos encontramos con una GRAN sorpresa-dijo Harry señalando claramente a Hermione.

-¿Me pueden explicar lo que está pasando aquí por favor¡Miren que no entiendo nada!-Ginny estaba con una mezcla de emociones. Por un lado le emocionaba bastante que su hermano estuviera con Hermione pues la amaba desde que ella tenía memoria pero ella estaba de novia con Viktor Krum así que le hacía enojar mucho el pensar que su amiga solo estaba jugando con su hermano.

-Mira Ginny yo te lo puedo explicar-Hermione suspiró y comenzó a contarle la historia paso a paso.


	4. Palabras hirientes

_Holas!! Grax... ven? con 1 solo review io soy feliz:D ehh aki l 4º cap d sta linda history_

**"La cadena de engaños"**

_**CAPÍTULO 4: Palabras hirientes.**_

-Y esa es toda la historia Ginny-terminó Hermione

-Déjame ver si te entendí- Harry y Ginny estaban un poco confundidos por toda la información recibida en aquella mañana, pero Ginny era la que más dudas tenía al respecto- la noche del baile de 7º curso ustedes se pusieron de novios pero al otro día, a primera hora, te llegó una carta de parte de Viktor Krum diciéndote que le habían detectado un tumor cerebral y que "prácticamente" te rogaba que fueras su novia para hacerlo feliz su último año y medio de vida así que ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo y Ron es tu amante desde entonces… es así ¿o dije algo mal?

-Está perfecto- respondió Ron. Ellos se habían acomodado en la mesa del comedor para conversar tranquilos- era lo único que podíamos hacer ya que al tarado de Krum le detectaron su "tumorcito" y quería pasar el poco tiempo que le queda al lado de Hermione yo debía convertirme en el amante de mi novia ¿pueden creerlo? Pero no había otra posibilidad. Hermione y yo nos amamos demasiado y no podríamos estar separados. No había otra alternativa más que estar juntos a escondidas y… aunque suene horrible, esperar que el tiempo pase y Krum muera para poder estar juntos.

-¡Es horrible lo último que dijiste Ron!- Ginny estaba muy enojada por lo que su hermano le había dicho- escucha, yo siempre quise que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos. Se querían como más que amigos, prácticamente, desde que se conocieron pero… no puedo creer que estén esperando la muerte de alguien para poder ser "felices". Es que… ¿están conscientes de que desean la muerte de otra persona? La verdad… ustedes saben que los quiero mucho a ambos y todo pero… nunca los apoyaré, no en ESTAS circunstancias- Ginny se paró de su asiento con la clara intención de irse lo más rápido posible de la casa de su hermano- Cuando tengan las cosas más claras, pueden avisarme para felicitarlos y estar de nuevo con ustedes como siempre… pero hasta entonces adiós chicos- y se encaminó hacia la puerta para irse.

-No se preocupen, yo hablaré con ella- Harry se paró de su asiento y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Ginny pero antes de eso se acordó de algo muy importante- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, conmigo cuentan para todo lo que necesiten, ya saben "rayo de luz", "mechitas" y "1000 colores" deben apoyarse en todo hasta el fin de los tiempos para conseguir la felicidad eterna de su sangre-y sin decir nada más se marchó tras su esposa.

Mientras Ron iba a poner la cerradura de la puerta de entrada, Hermione fue hacia la habitación, se tiró en la cama boca abajo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Cuando Ron volvió al comedor a buscar a Hermione, no la encontró y supuso que debía estar en el baño así que se encaminó hacia la habitación para vestirse. Cuando llegó allí se encontró a su novia llorando desconsoladamente sobre la cama.

-Mi amor ¿qué pasa¿es por lo que dijo Ginny verdad?

-¿Qué crees tú? Ron, Ginny es mi mejor amiga… en realidad la única amiga que tengo y me dio la espalda ¿entiendes¿cómo te sentirías tú si Harry habría dicho lo que Ginny dijo?-Hermione apenas podía contener el millar de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Hermione- pero ella sólo seguía llorando escondiendo su cara en la almohada para que Ron no la viera, así que él la tomó de ambas mejillas e hizo que la mirara fijamente mientras le decía- mi niña escucha. Si Harry hubiera sido el que dijo eso, créeme que me sentiría horrible cómo sé que tu te debes estar sintiendo ahora pero también hay una gran verdad escondida en esas palabras.

-¿Quieres decirme que estás de acuerdo con lo que dijo acerca de que no podía apoyarnos?

-¡No¡Por ningún motivo podría si quiera llegar a pensar en aquello!, no… lo que te quería decir es que si Ginny dijo lo que dijo entonces significa que no es tu amiga… que le falta madurar mucho para poder entender realmente qué significa la amistad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Fácil, porque la amistad es, entre otras cosas, apoyar a la persona que consideras amigo sea cual sea la circunstancia. Es decir, aunque las circunstancias demuestran que tu amigo está mintiendo pero él te dice que está diciéndote la verdad, entonces tu deber como amigo es creerle y apoyarlo en lo que sea. ¡Sólo míranos a nosotros Hermione! Por cuántos problemas y aventuras peligrosas pasamos en el colegio, pero todas fueron para apoyar a Harry, porque él es nuestro amigo y no lo podíamos dejar solo.

-Tienes razón… quizás a Ginny le falta madurar un poco, aunque tenía razón en algo de lo que dijo- a pesar de que sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de hacer tenía que hacerlo. Era la única solución por el momento- tú y yo nunca vamos a poder ser felices si seguimos deseando la muerte de alguien. Ron- suspiró pues la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar era muy difícil- creo que lo mejor es que no sigamos viéndonos por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que yo descubra si lo del tumor de Viktor es mentira o no.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… Hermione… mi niña… ¿cómo me puedes decir esto? Yo te amo… y pensé que tú también a mí-

-¡Claro que te amo!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas- te amo más que a mi vida, te amo con toda el alma-

-Entonces mi niña… no digas tonterías por favor… tu no deseas eso y yo tampoco… hemos estado juntos, como pareja, desde hace 1 año… no podemos votar todo a la basura sólo por un estúpido comentario de la tonta e inmadura de mi hermana- la atrajo más hacia sí y comenzó a besarla. Hermione no oponía resistencia pero su conciencia, que pareció volver después de unas laaargas vacaciones, le decía que debía aprovechar aquel beso pues DEBÍA ser el último por muuucho tiempo- no Ron, aguarda- Ron había comenzado a desabrochar su camisa que Hermione llevaba puesta. Ella sabía que si dejaba que él siguiera, ya no podría hacer lo que había comenzado hacía algunos momentos- ya te dije que quiero estar sola por un tiempo… creo que ya la culpa me está matando por dentro y necesito saber si es verdad o no lo que decía en la nota pero hasta entonces… no puedo seguir engañando a Viktor… no puedo seguir deseando que él no existiera para poder ser feliz. Ron por favor respeta mi decisión- Sin decir nada más, comenzó a vestirse mientras Ron todavía no podía entender aquello.

Cuando ella estuvo ya vestida, se paró de la cama dispuesta a irse y no volver a esa casa durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero no quería irse sin un último beso del que fue su amante durante 1 año… así que se acercó a él para juntar su boca con la de él pero éste le corrió la cara logrando que los labios de Hermione aterrizaran en la mejilla de Ron.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-Si quieres dejarme… ok… pero ni creas que te andaré buscando como un perrito faldero… nadie, escúchame bien, nadie… me saca de la cabeza que esto no tiene nada que ver con culpa y remordimiento… no sé por qué tengo la leve impresión de que Viktor Krum logró su objetivo… enamorarte y acostarse contigo.


	5. Consecuencias

**"La cadena de engaños"**

**_CAPÍTULO 5: Consecuencias._**

Al momento Ron sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla, consecuencia de la gran bofetada propinada por Hermione.

- ¡Nunca... y escúchame bien nunca vuelvas a mencionar algo así! Tú sabes muy bien que jamás podría estar con Viktor de esa manera y... y yo pensé que tu me querías... pero veo que no es así. Veo que el haber sido durante un año tu "amante" fue solo diversión para ti. No te preocupes, esta será la última vez que tengas que escuchar esta voz dirigiéndose a ti. Adiós para siempre Ronald Weasley. -Hermione dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación sollozando.

Ron no podía creer lo que había pasado. Había herido a Hermione, quizás no física pero si, psicológicamente. No podía creer que su rabia había sobrepasado, de tal manera su amor, que le había nublado totalmente la mente. Su cerebro se había desconectado demasiado. Tanto que le había hecho decir cosas horrorosas. Cosas que no sentía y que sabía, no eran ciertas. Lo peor era que estaba muy consiente que el orgullo de Hermione era casi tan grande como el de él. Esto significaba una sola cosa, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que ambos volvieran a dirigirse la palabra. No quería creer que el 100 de la culpa era del él... saber, o pensar, que Ginny tenía un poco que ver con lo ocurrido minutos antes, aminoraba algo de la culpa que tenía en su corazón por haber hecho sentir tan mal a la mujer que amaba.

Necesitaba sacar de su alma todo el dolor y la rabia que sentía. Aunque sabía que era incorrecto, necesitaba hacer algo para no sentirse tan mal... tenía que ir con ella, tenía que hacerle sentir un poquito de su dolor solo para desquitarse, aunque sabía que de cualquier manera pasaría aquella noche en vela.

A kilómetros de allí, una muchacha de cabello y ojos castaños lloraba amargamente estando a una cuadra de su hogar. No le importaba lo que pensara la gente que a esa hora pasaba por allí. Lo único que deseaba era poder llegar a su casa y sacar sus sentimientos de dolor, rabia y angustia de su pecho libremente, sin temor a ser juzgada. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta buscó la llave en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, la introdujo en la cerradura y ésta se abrió dando paso a un living que ella esperaba ver solitario pero que en ese momento no lo estaba. Esto, porque su novio Viktor Krum estaba plantado en medio de loa sala con un ramo de rosas rojas en una mano y una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón en la otra. Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Viktor nunca había hecho eso, y justo aquel día lo hacía. Justo el día en el que ella no quería verlo ni en pintura, se le ocurría aquel detalle con ella definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado. Por lo menos no ese día.

- Amor mío, no podía aguantar las ganas de verte. Lo único que quería era estar contigo aunque sea un momento. Por eso he venido a verte y traje estas rosas y tus chocolates favoritos – Al parecer Viktor no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas de Hermione...

–Viktor –Hermione trataba con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir los gritos que desahogarían su rabia y dolor en Krum y para gran alivio de Hermione no lo logró. - ¡Quiero que salgas de mi casa ahora mismo! He tenido un día horrible y lo único que quiero es estar sola así que adiós – mientras Hermione le abría la puerta de calle para que Viktor saliera, la expresión facial de aquel hombre cambió drásticamente de alegre a rabiosa.

–Ok, si es lo que quieres- Respondió antes de salir como un huracán de la casa.

En el momento en que la puerta de la calle se cerró tras ella sintió un alivio increíble al poder desahogarse sin temor, sola en su habitación. A penas llegó al cuarto que habitaba desde hacía unos meses se tiró en la cama boca abajo a llorar y pensar. Todavía no podía creer que hace unas pocas horas había estado acostada en la cama de su "amante" abrazando su pecho desnudo más feliz y tranquila que nunca...y ahora lo había perdido para siempre.

La verdad era que aquella habitación no la ayudaba mucho a tratar de levantarle el ánimo. Esa habitación la habían decorado juntos, habían fotos de ellos abrazados o besándose por todas partes (esa era la razón por la que no le permitía a nadie el acceso de allí) y además, muchas de las cosas que adornaban se las había regalado él. Era casi imposible no recordarlo, si hasta su almohada tenía olor a él... o quizás simplemente era parte de su imaginación...

En otro rincón de la misma cuidad una pareja conversaba tranquila en el living de su hogar.

-Ginny ¿No crees que fuiste un poco... dura con Hermione? Ella y Ron se quieren de verdad y no estarían haciendo esto sino supieran que es la única salida. Lo digo en especial por Hermione.

-Harry, si estas tratando de hacer que yo cambie mi manera de pensar solo porque son mi hermano y mi mejor amiga, pierdes tu tiempo.

-Si ¿sabes? Justamente por eso no puedo creer que la mujer que amo no es capaz de darle su apoyo a dos de las personas que más le importan en la vida. Ginny, entiende... ponte en el lugar de ellos –

-¡Y tu ponte en el lugar de Krum!

-¡A mi no me interesa Krum! A mi me interesa mucho más la felicidad de mis dos mejores amigos que la de Viktor Krum... y creo que tu también deberías pensar en eso Ginny.

Justo en aquel momento ocurrió una explosión y en medio del humo apareció Ron, con su cara con evidente expresión de enfado pero con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Hermanito, tienes un aspecto horrible… ¿qué te pasó?

-¿Qué me pasó?... ¿quieres saber lo que me pasó?- Ron no dejó que Ginny contestara aquella pregunta- pasó que tengo una estúpida por hermana. Una mujer estúpida que no piensa en las consecuencias de lo que sus palabras pueden tener en la gente… y… gracias a las palabras de mi "linda hermanita" perdí a la mujer que más he amado en mi vida, eso me pasa.

En ese momento se formó un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Ginny no podía, ni quería, creer que lo que su hermano estaba diciendo era verdad. La culpa la mataría por dentro si ella había tenido algo que ver en el hecho de que su hermano y su mejor y única amiga ya no estuvieran juntos.

Por otro lado Harry se mantenía en silencio. La felicidad que había sentido por el hecho de que sus 2 mejores amigos estuvieran juntos, había desaparecido por completo. No decía nada porque si lo hacía, debía ponerse de parte de 1 de los 2 y, casualmente, 1 de ellos era su mejor amigo… pero la otra era su esposa, y por si fuera poco, eran Weasleys… aquella familia que era mejor no molestar o era uno quien salía perdiendo.

Ron lo único que sentía en ese momento era satisfacción. Culpa era lo quería hacer sentir a su hermana por lo que había pasado… y al parecer lo había logrado.

-Ron… la verdad… no sé qué decir… lo único que se me ocurre es… lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho. Mi intención nunca fue esa… jamás fue separarlos. Siempre quise que tú y Hermione estuvieran juntos, pero tú sabes muy bien que odio las mentiras y no me gustó que estén engañando a Krum de esa forma. Perdón, de corazón te pido perdón si tuve algo que ver en la decisión que tomó Hermione y creéme que si en algo puedo ayudar… lo haré con mucho gusto.

-Amor¿por qué no vas a hablar con Hermione? Yo creo que a ti te va a escuchar.

-¿Tú que dices Ron?

-Bueno… yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry. Si eso me devuelve a Hermione… entonces me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras Ginny.

Con esas últimas palabras dichas por su hermano, Ginny se convenció totalmente y con un ¡plop! Desapareció de su casa para aparecer frente a la casa de Hermione dispuesta a volver a la casa donde la esperaban su esposo y su hermano con una respuesta que saque una sonrisa de ambas caras.

Tocó la puerta suponiendo que no iba a funcionar. Conocía tan bien a Hermione que estaba más que segura que su amiga estaría en su habitación, probablemente llorando y odiando a todo el mundo. Por eso no le extrañó en absoluto que nadie le abriera la puerta, de hecho se lo esperaba. Murmuró el hechizo "alohamora" y con mucha cautela abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione a la que nunca antes había entrado (siempre Hermione tenía alguna excusa para no dejarla entrar)… y, como lo supuso, encontró a su amiga tirada sobre su cama, boca abajo y llorando desconsoladamente. De inmediato notó el por qué nunca Hermione quería dejarla entrar. Decorando la habitación había muchas fotografías de su amiga y su hermano besándose.

Se acercó a ella con mucho cuidado, se sentó a un lado de ella y pensó muy bien lo que iba a decirle pues un error que cometiera y sería su hermano el que lo pagaría.

-¿Hermione?- Ginny preguntó muy dudosa de que su amiga le gritara o algo al darse cuenta de su presencia allí.

- Ginny- Hermione contestó de una forma que no dejaba ver rastros de sentimiento alguno hacia ella- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a verte… y a pedirte disculpas.

-¿Disculpas¿por qué?

-Por lo que te dije. Hermione, la idea no era que terminarás con mi hermano, sino con Krum. Hermione, por favor, vuelve con Ron, él está mal y tú no estás mucho mejor.

-Ginny, si solamente viniste a eso, puedes irte por donde viniste.

-Pero Hermione-

-Pero nada Ginny. Es verdad que yo terminé con él porque tú me recordaste la culpa que sentía, pero lo que me gritó Ron fue horrible y creo que será muy difícil poder perdonarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Dijo puras tonterías de las que quizás se va a arrepentir toda su vida- aquella voz solo podía ser de una persona…

Ron había aparecido en la casa de Hermione y estaba detrás de Ginny.

-¡Ron¿qué haces aquí?- en la casa de Hermione se podía notar muchas impresión.

-Ginny… ¿nos podrías dejar a solas por favor?- al momento Ginny obedeció a su hermano.

Cuando su hermana desapareció por la puerta, Ron la cerró para poder hablar tranquilamente con ella.

-Hermione… no sé como pedirte disculpas. Tú no te merecías que yo te dijera lo que te dije. Yo confío ciegamente en ti y… fueron los celos lo que hablaron por mí. Mi amor, sé que esto te sorprende mucho pues conoces mejor que nadie lo grande e importante que es mi orgullo; pero mucho más importante eres tú. Mi amor, mi niña… ¿me perdonas?


	6. Tratando de arreglar las cosas

_Holas!... bueno... ahora sii me voi a poner las pilas con esta history iwal q con "renaciendo"... de verdad q a medida q avanza verán q esta hostory es muy muy linda!!... ahora les dejo este cap... la verdad s q el cole es el q no me deja subir caps!... él es el culpable... iap... los dejo... cuidense... y con 1 review soi feliz xD tau ññ_

**"La cadena de engaños"**

**_CAPÍTULO 6: Tratando de arreglar los errores._**

-Hermanito, tienes un aspecto horrible… ¿qué te pasó?

-¿Qué me pasó?... ¿quieres saber lo que me pasó?- Ron no dejó que Ginny contestara aquella pregunta- pasó que tengo una estúpida por hermana. Una mujer estúpida que no piensa en las consecuencias de lo que sus palabras pueden tener en la gente… y… gracias a las palabras de mi "linda hermanita" perdí a la mujer que más he amado en mi vida, eso me pasa.

En ese momento se formó un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Ginny no podía, ni quería, creer que lo que su hermano estaba diciendo era verdad. La culpa la mataría por dentro si ella había tenido algo que ver en el hecho de que su hermano y su mejor y única amiga ya no estuvieran juntos.

Por otro lado Harry se mantenía en silencio. La felicidad que había sentido por el hecho de que sus 2 mejores amigos estuvieran juntos, había desaparecido por completo. No decía nada porque si lo hacía, debía ponerse de parte de 1 de los 2 y, casualmente, 1 de ellos era su mejor amigo… pero la otra era su esposa, y por si fuera poco, eran Weasleys… aquella familia que era mejor no molestar o era uno quien salía perdiendo.

Ron lo único que sentía en ese momento era satisfacción. Culpa era lo quería hacer sentir a su hermana por lo que había pasado… y al parecer lo había logrado.

-Ron… la verdad… no sé qué decir… lo único que se me ocurre es… lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho. Mi intención nunca fue esa… jamás fue separarlos. Siempre quise que tú y Hermione estuvieran juntos, pero tú sabes muy bien que odio las mentiras y no me gustó que estén engañando a Krum de esa forma. Perdón, de corazón te pido perdón si tuve algo que ver en la decisión que tomó Hermione y creéme que si en algo puedo ayudar… lo haré con mucho gusto.

-Amor, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con Hermione? Yo creo que a ti te va a escuchar.

-¿Tú que dices Ron?

-Bueno… yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry. Si eso me devuelve a Hermione… entonces me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras Ginny.

Con esas últimas palabras dichas por su hermano, Ginny se convenció totalmente y con un ¡plop! Desapareció de su casa para aparecer frente a la casa de Hermione dispuesta a volver a la casa donde la esperaban su esposo y su hermano con una respuesta que saque una sonrisa de ambas caras.

Tocó la puerta suponiendo que no iba a funcionar. Conocía tan bien a Hermione que estaba más que segura que su amiga estaría en su habitación, probablemente llorando y odiando a todo el mundo. Por eso no le extrañó en absoluto que nadie le abriera la puerta, de hecho se lo esperaba. Murmuró el hechizo "alohamora" y con mucha cautela abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione a la que nunca antes había entrado (siempre Hermione tenía alguna excusa para no dejarla entrar)… y, como lo supuso, encontró a su amiga tirada sobre su cama, boca abajo y llorando desconsoladamente. De inmediato notó el por qué nunca Hermione quería dejarla entrar. Decorando la habitación había muchas fotografías de su amiga y su hermano besándose.

Se acercó a ella con mucho cuidado, se sentó a un lado de ella y pensó muy bien lo que iba a decirle pues un error que cometiera y sería su hermano el que lo pagaría.

-¿Hermione?- Ginny preguntó muy dudosa de que su amiga le gritara o algo al darse cuenta de su presencia allí.

- Ginny- Hermione contestó de una forma que no dejaba ver rastros de sentimiento alguno hacia ella- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a verte… y a pedirte disculpas.

-¿Disculpas? ¿por qué?

-Por lo que te dije. Hermione, la idea no era que terminarás con mi hermano, sino con Krum. Hermione, por favor, vuelve con Ron, él está mal y tú no estás mucho mejor.

-Ginny, si solamente viniste a eso, puedes irte por donde viniste.

-Pero Hermione-

-Pero nada Ginny. Es verdad que yo terminé con él porque tú me recordaste la culpa que sentía, pero lo que me gritó Ron fue horrible y creo que será muy difícil poder perdonarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Dijo puras tonterías de las que quizás se va a arrepentir toda su vida- aquella voz solo podía ser de una persona…

Ron había aparecido en la casa de Hermione y estaba detrás de Ginny.

-¡Ron! ¿qué haces aquí?- en la casa de Hermione se podía notar muchas impresión.

-Ginny… ¿nos podrías dejar a solas por favor?- al momento Ginny obedeció a su hermano.

Cuando su hermana desapareció por la puerta, Ron la cerró para poder hablar tranquilamente con ella.

-Hermione… no sé como pedirte disculpas. Tú no te merecías que yo te dijera lo que te dije. Yo confío ciegamente en ti y… fueron los celos lo que hablaron por mí. Mi amor, sé que esto te sorprende mucho pues conoces mejor que nadie lo grande e importante que es mi orgullo; pero mucho más importante eres tú. Mi amor, mi niña… ¿me perdonas?


	7. El peor error de Hermione

_Olas!... weno aunq no recibi ningun review dl cap anterior... decidi subir este iwal!.. ojala les gust! y dejen 1 pekeño review con eso soi feliz!! saluitos y a leer!_

**"La cadena de engaños"**

**_CAPÍTULO 7: El peor error de Hermione._**

-No, Ron… no te perdono. Por ahora quiero estar sola.

-Sola con Krum ¿cierto?- Ron había pisoteado su orgullo, se había "humillado" y aún así Hermione no lo había perdonado. Ahora se sentía dolido, más dolido que nunca.

-Ron, no empieces que después te vas a sentir culpable y te vas a arrepentir.

Ron no dijo nada, solo desapareció.

Hermione, en ese momento, no se recriminó por nada. Sabía que lo mejor era eso, terminar con Ron definitivamente. Pero, aunque sabía que era lo mejor, no dejaba de ser muy doloroso saber que nunca más volvería a sentir un beso o una caricia del hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

De pronto entró volando una lechuza.

"Querrida Herrmione:

Te querría invitarr esta noche a un nuevo lugarr que me rrecomendó un amigo, crreo que nos harría muy bien distrraerrnos un rrato. Te paso a buscarr a las 8… ¡ah! Y no aceptarré un no como rrespuesta.

Nos vemos… muchos carriños

Viktor Krum"

-¿No podrías haber escogido un día peor Viktor?-Hermione pensó que Viktor tenía un 6º sentido que le avisaba cuando Hermione no estaba bien y así poder hacerle la vida una mierda aún peor.

Sin embargo a las 7:45, Hermione estaba cambiada y lista para salir con el "causante de todos las peores desgracias de su mundo".

-Mal que mal puede que realmente me sirva para distraerme- se decía a cada momento.

A las 8 en punto, Viktor apareció en su puerta.

-Te ves herrmosa Herrmione- Krum había quedado con la boca abierta.

-Gracias Viktor ¿vamos?- Hermione quería irse pronto.

-¿Porr qué tan aprresurrada mi amor?

-Por nada Viktor… por nada.

Desaparecieron con un plop, para aparecer frente a una "discoteque" que al parecer era lo más "top de lo top" pues había una cantidad increíble de gente haciendo fila para poder entrar.

Krum, solo le dijo algo en el oído al guardia y éste los dejó pasar inmediatamente en medio de abucheos y pifias por parte de la gente que esperaba en la fila.

Hermione se sentía tan mal aquel día, que no midió la cantidad de alcohol que ingería. Bebió mucho… bebió, hasta quedar borracha.

A las 1:30 am (aproximadamente) Viktor la sacó del lugar a rastras. Caminó un par de cuadras hasta que ya nadie los veía y allí desapareció.

Con un ¡plop! Apareció en medio del living de la casa de Hermione. Ella no decía nada; solo miraba alrededor como si todo le causara mucha curiosidad. En especial Viktor Krum.

Krum la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación de la chica, pero mientras lo hacía su cabeza iba trazando una especie de plan, aquella noche, aunque le costara la vida, se acostaría con Hermione.

Cuando llegó a la habitación vio como las paredes estaban pintadas totalmente de morado y en ellas había muchas fotos de su novia con sus 2 inseparables amigos y, en algunas, con Ginny…

-Ok, entonces… ¿qué pasó después de que Krum vio las fotos?... espera un momento… tu habitación estaba llena de fotos de tú y Ron ¿por qué Krum vio fotos de ustedes 3 y de nosotras?

-¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes Ginny? A ver…-Hermione se armó de mucha paciencia para explicarle todo a Ginny- antes de salir apliqué un hechizo en mi habitación el que hacía que, cualquier persona que entrara, solo vería fotos de los 3 o de tú y yo. Además me apliqué el hechizo "verdaus".

-Mmm… es aquel hechizo que se usa, por ejemplo, para la prueba de pociones o ¿me equivoco?

-Correcto. Con ese hechizo, se ingiera cualquier tipo de poción y se esté bajo los efectos de cualquier brebaje, siempre se está consiente de lo que se hace.

-Pero no puedes controlar los efectos que las pociones o, por ejemplo, el alcohol, te provocan ¿verdad?

-Exacto. Bueno, después de que Viktor me llevó a mi habitación comenzó a tratar de besarme. Yo no quería, para nada. Trataba de alejarme lo más posible. Pero, creo que el alcohol me jugó una mala pasada y de repente la cara de Viktor desapareció y, en su lugar, apareció la cara de Ron. Ginny te juro que lo vi. Entonces fui yo la que se acercó a él para poder besarlo, abrazarlo, acariciarlo. Aunque sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias no eran las mismas, al mirarlo a la cara lo veía a él, a Ron y lo demás no me importaba… bueno, después de que hicimos el- se cortó drásticamente y se corrigió- después de que tuvimos relaciones… bueno… después de que con tu hermano hacemos el amor, él me abraza por la cintura y yo me abrazo a su pecho y, así, dormimos. Cuando quise hacer eso aquella noche, solo estuvimos así durante 3 minutos más o menos, entonces Viktor dijo "disculpa Herrmione perro se me está acalambrrando el brrazo" se dio media vuelta hacia un costado y se durmió. Al hablar, me di cuenta que no era la voz de siempre y, en ese momento, la imaginación se fue y la imagen de la cara de Ron desapareció y en su lugar apareció la cara de Viktor. El mundo se me vino completamente al piso. Ginny, al otro día a primera hora, le dije a Viktor que se fuera.

-Y después de eso… ¿nunca más con Viktor cierto?

-¡NO! Te juro por lo más sagrado que no Ginny. Después de aquella vez, nunca más.

-Bueno y entonces ¿por qué luces tan preocupada?

-Es que aún no te he contado lo peor. Estoy embarazada Ginny. Ayer fui al doctor y me lo confirmó. Tengo 1 mes de embarazo y estaría llena de felicidad si no fuera porque existe la posibilidad de que este bebé… sea de Krum.

Ginny no sabía qué decir. Cuando Hermione dijo que estaba embarazada se había alegrado de sobremanera pues sería tía pero su amiga le hizo entrar en razón. Existía la posibilidad de que su hermano no fuera el padre de la criatura.

-Bueno, ahora vas a tener que esperar 1 mes más y poder hacerte el control de los 2 meses ¿no?

-Si, ese examen es en el que te entregan datos como el sexo del bebé y el nombre de los padres. Sólo allí podré saber si mi bebé es hijo de Viktor o de Ron y le ruego a Merlín que sea de tu hermano Ginny, porque si no es así… perderé toda la esperanza que me queda con Ron- Hermione no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-Tranquila Hermione.Escucha, por ahora solo tienes que estar feliz. ¡Estás embarazada! Y eso es lo único que-

-¿ESTÁS EMBARRAZADA? Oh mi amorr… te amo tanto- Viktor había aparecido en el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Hermione sin que éstas escucharan nada y además, había escuchado solo lo último que había dicho Ginny _"tranquila Hermione. Escucha, por ahora solo tienes que estar feliz. ¡Estás embarazada! Y eso es lo único que" _antes de interrumpirla.

-Viktor… yo… no sé si tú-

-Amorr no digas nada (le dio un besito a Hermione) ahorra mismo irré al callejón Diagon y comprrarré la cuna… y otrros accesorrios parra mi hijo… que bien suena… mi hijo. Te amo- dijo y desapareció.

-Ginny, tú estás de testigo… traté de decirle a Viktor… pero… no pude… no… no quiso escucharme.

-Calma Hermione… yo estaba aquí… yo… yo te apoyaré calma.

Mientras tanto en el callejón Diagon…

Viktor iba prácticamente, saltando de felicidad por la noticia recibida. Pronto llegó a la tienda para bebés. Quería comprar toda la tienda pero como aún no sabía el sexo del bebé no lo podía hacer.

-Ilústrame ¿qué estamos haciendo en el callejón Diagon?- Ron y Harry iban caminando con dirección hacia la tienda de bebés. Claro que esto solo lo sabía Harry.

-Me acompañas a comprar un regalo para Nick, el hijo de Luna y Neville.

-Y ¿por qué tengo que ir yo?

-Bueno, porque si Harry no va, Ginny lo va a dejar durmiendo en el sillón por una semana. Si tu hermana deja a Harry durmiendo en el sillón una semana, Harry se pone de muy mal humor y, si Harry se pone de muy mal humor, Ron lo va a tener que soportar. ¿Qué dices, ahora si acompañarás a Harry?

-Si lo pones así ¿quién podría negarse?

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, se sorprendieron de ver allí a Krum.

-Hola muchachos ¿cómo están? ¿Qué andan haciendo porr aquí?- Krum había dicho esto lo más sarcásticamente que había podido. Contra Potter no había ningún problema, no así contra el pelirrojo Weasley. Estaba seguro que ese pobretón estaba completamente enamorado de Hermione. Siempre lo había sospechado y lo odiaba porque, al parecer, Hermione también sentía algo por él.

-Andamos comprando un regalo ¿y tú? Supongo que también. ¿Cómo está Hermione?- Harry había contestado antes de que Ron dijera algo pues sabía que si su amigo habría la boca, allí habrían problemas y de los grandes.

-Herrmione está bien, aunque crreo que deberrían irr a visitarrla. Digo, en su estado, le harría muy bien una visita de sus amigos. Y si, ando comprrando justamente un rregalo, un rregalo parra Herrmione. Bueno, en rrealidad parra mi hijo.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los amigos a coro.

-Si, Herrmione está embarrazada, voy a serr papá ¿qué les parrece?- dijo mirando maliciosamente a Ron pues sabía que le afectaría bastante.


	8. Revelaciones

Holas!! bueno espero 1 review... aunque sea 1!! wii... bueno espero que hayan personas que leen esta history pero no dejan reviews... kiero creer que es asi... ahora... kieren saber kien es el padre del(a) hijo(a) de Hermione??.. lean!

**"La cadena de engaños"**

**CAPÍTULO 8: ****Revelaciones.**

Ron, simplemente, quedó impactado aunque su rostro no mostraba reacción alguna. Hermione, su niña, le había mentido. Ella le había dicho que nunca se había costado con Krum pero si éste estaba totalmente seguro de que era el padre entonces ellos tendrían que haber hecho el amor. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al imaginarse a su Hermione abrazada al pecho de Krum, desnudos, después de haber hecho el amor. Sin embargo respiró profundo y dijo normalmente.

-¿En serio? ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro! Dale mis mejores deseos a mi amiga y dile que si no la voy a ver es porque tengo mucho trabajo pero…- miró a un lado donde había un estante en el que estaban todos los juguetes que ofrecía la tienda, tomó un osito de felpa hermoso y se lo entregó a Krum.- entrégale eso a mi amiga de mi parte… ¡mira Harry! por allí hay muchas cosas lindas para escoger.

Y así tomó el brazo de Harry y lo llevó al otro lado de la tienda, claro después de haber pagado el regalo de su "amiga".

-Amigo… ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien… ¿por qué tendría que estar mal Harry?

Aunque lo cierto es que estaba muriendo lentamente por dentro, pero no lo demostraría. Ya estaba cansado de sufrir por Hermione… y en ese mismo momento se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más lloraría por ella.

-En serio Ron me mandó este regalo.-Hermione estaba más que sorprendida.

-Si amorr, dijo que si no venía a verrte erra porrque tenía mucho trrabajo perro que te deseaba lo mejorr.

-Viktor… quiero aclararte algo. Tú sabes que yo te tengo mucho cariño, pero que no te amo- Hermione ya estaba cansada de las mentiras y ya no le importaba el maldito tumor de Krum, porque ese había sido el causante de todas sus desgracias.

-Si ya lo sé- Krum agachó la cabeza- perro crreí que después de tanto tiempo… me habías aprrendido a querrer… digo ya que tu y yo… bueno ya sabes.

-Viktor… yo quiero que sepas que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error. No… no quise hacerlo… Viktor, aunque sé que es horrible lo que te estoy diciendo prefiero ser honesta. Yo no te amo.

-¿Perro… entonces… mi hijo es prroducto de un error?

-Viktor… con respecto a mi bebé… bueno-Hermione debía tener mucho cuidado con las palabras que iba a pronunciar para decir algo así- existe la posibilidad de que-

-Hermione… no me digas que-

-¡Hermione amiga! Hola Viktor. ¡Hermione, necesito contarte algo fantástico!

-Pero… Ginny ¿no puedes esperar un poco? Es que estábamos hablando de algo muy im-

-No te prreocupes amorr, tú habla con tu amiga y nosotrros converrsamos otrro día ¿vale?

Y así Viktor Krum cruzó la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

-¿Interrumpí algo importantísimo o me equivoco?-Ginny pudo deducir esto por la cara con la que la miraba Hermione- bueno pero… la noticia que te tengo que dar de verdad es importante y no podía esperar para contarte.

-Estaba a punto de decirle a Viktor que quizás tu hermano era el padre de mi bebé cuando tú entraste-Hermione estaba apretando los dientes pues le había costado mucho darse el valor para romperle el corazón de esa manera a Krum y Ginny lo había arruinado todo.

-Pero… ¿dime si la noticia de que vas a ser tía no es lo suficientemente importante?

Hermione pestañó varias veces sin poder creerlo.

-¿Estás-?

-Si Hermione, estoy embarazada ¿lo puedes creer?

Había pasado 1 mes completo. Un mes, en el que Ron y Hermione no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Hermione, porque le daba vergüenza hablar con Ron. Ron, porque estaba más que decepcionado por el embarazo de Hermione.

Hermione, había estado realmente decidida a decirle a Krum que existía la posibilidad de que él no fuera el padre de su hijo, pero al otro día de que ella se enterara que Harry iba a ser papá, Krum le envió una carta diciéndole que su equipo debía ir a jugar varios campeonatos a Rusia y que volvería en un mes.

-Hermione, ¡apúrate! ¡perderás la hora en San Mungo!

-¡Ya voy! No seas exagerada Ginny, se nota que estás muy nerviosa ¿no?

-Claro que estoy nerviosa, hoy sabré si voy a ser tía ¿cómo quieres que no esté nerviosa?

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Y sin más se aparecieron en el hospital San Mungo, para que Hermione se realizara la ecografía de los 2 meses.

--1 hora después--

-Señorita Granger… si aquí están los resultados de su examen.

Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron a unas bancas que había en el hospital. Cuando Hermione tomó el sobre para abrirlo, Ginny pudo notar que las manos de su amiga temblaban.

-¿Quieres que lo abra yo?

-No… es solo que tengo mucho miedo.

-No tienes por qué temer-ambas chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella voz masculina detrás de ellas. Era Harry Potter-Pase lo que pase, Ginny y yo siempre te apoyaremos.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, quería darte mi apoyo moral mientras abrías ese sobre, pero si quieres me voy.

-¡No! Harry, no sabes lo que significa que tú estés aquí… pero me gustaría que él estuviera también- la última frase la dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

-Si lo sé- Harry puso un brazo en su hombro-pero por ahora sabes que no es posible… vamos, abre el sobre.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y lo abrió. Sacó el contenido y leyó…

**TEST DE ROCEND FRUDER**

**(2 meses)**

_Se le ha realizado el test Rocend Fruder, que se aplica a los 2 meses de embarazo. He aquí los resultados:_

**1)**Estado del bebé**: _Excelente._**

**2)** Sexo del bebé**: _Femenino._**

**3)** Clasificación del bebé

**A.-**Muggle**: _no_**

**B.-**Squib**:_ no_**

**C.-**Bruja**: _si_**

**D.-**Mago**: _no_**

**4)** Herencia genética

**A.-**Ojos**: _padre_**

**B.-**Cabello**: _padre_**

**C.-**Carácter (prioridad)**: _madre_**

**D.-**Intelecto**: _madre_**

**5)** Nombre de la progenitora**: _Hermione Granger_**

**6)** Nombre del progenitor**: _Ronald Weasley_**


	9. De negro a rosa y nuevamente a negro

_Holas!! wiii 2 reviews!! es un record pa esta history!! wiii... pa mi lectora que me pidió alargar los cap... MIL DISCULPAS... s q sta history ya está totalmente escrita... de hecho estoy con la segunda parte de "la cadena de engaños"... s x eso q no puedo agregar ni kitar nada de los cap en too caso... este es el cap más largo creo... ia... los dejo... muxos cariños y no se olviden de dejar reviews okis??... aps!! y pa los fans de "reviviendo"... ia está CASI listo el cap 8... entre oy en la tarde y mañana lo voi a subir okis?... ia los dejo... a leer!! "La cadena de engaños"_

**"La cadena de engaños"**

**CAPÍTULO 9: De negro a rosa… y nuevamente a negro.**

-¿Y? ¿Qué dice el examen Hermione?- Tanto Harry como Ginny estaban demasiado nerviosos.

Hermione tardó unos momentos en responder pues su mente estaba viajando en el tiempo. Estaba embarazada de Ron, del hombre que más amaba en el mundo. Ahora todo parecía ser color de rosa. Sería madre de una niña pelirroja, ojiazul, con un carácter parecido a ella y quizás un poco sabionda. Ahora tenía todo claro… todo era real. Iría donde Ron, le diría que iba a ser papá, él la iba a abrazar, a besar y ambos iban a ser las personas más felices que habían pisado la tierra hasta ese momento.

-Tú…- dijo en un susurro dirigiéndose a Ginny- vas a ser tía de una niña pelirroja, ojiazul.

-Buena forma de decir que el papá de tu bebita es mi hermanito, amiga- dijo Ginny abrazándola lo más fuerte posible mientras por las mejillas de ambas no dejaban de correr las lágrimas.

-¿Y qué hay de mi? Yo también seré tío ¿o no?-dijo Harry antes de abrazar a Hermione y dar vueltas en el aire con su amiga en sus brazos-creo que en este mismo instante deberías ir donde Ron y darle la que, creo, va a ser la mejor noticia que ha recibido en la vida… además de que sé que no solo esa noticia tienes que darle a mi amigo ¿no es así Hermione? Con la 2º noticia se va a completar la felicidad de ambos.

-¿De qué estás hablando Harry? No estoy entendiendo nada Hermione. Ustedes saben algo que yo no ¿verdad?

"Así que había sido Harry… el que había enviado…" Hermione no podía creer que su amigo hubiera sido el que le había arreglado la vida de esa forma. Él había sido el que le había sacado el mayor peso que había llevado sobre sus hombros. No sabía cómo podría agradecerle su acción. De pronto se arrojó sobre él, lo abrazó muy fuerte y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Así que fuiste tú. Debo reconocer que al recibir esa nota llegué a pensar que podía ser Ginny, pero después pensé que podías ser tú porque Ginny no me lo mandaría como un anónimo. Gracias Harry, de verdad muchas gracias amigo, no sabes el peso que me sacaste de encima.

-A ti te saqué un peso de encima… y Ron va a querer matarlo cuando le muestres esa nota.

-¿Me pueden decir de qué diablos están hablando?

Como respuesta Hermione sacó una nota, era una boleta de compra y en ella decía:

**_Detalles de la compra:_**

**_-Examen falso_**

**_-Tumor cerebral/año y medio de vida_**

**_-Precio económico_**

Luego de eso venían detalles del comprador. Allí aparecían datos de un tal Jonathan Keiry que casualmente era el mejor amigo de Viktor Krum. Demasiadas coincidencias para el gusto de cualquiera que leyera aquella boleta ¿no?

Ginny no podía salir de su asombro acerca de la verdad de la que se había enterado. Sabía que Krum amaba mucho a su amiga y que haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella, pero nunca imaginó que podría llegar a inventar una enfermedad gravísima y menos que estaba a punto de morir.

-Harry sujétame antes de que desaparezca de aquí, aparezca en casa de Krum y lo asesine con mis propias manos.

-Amor cálmate. Piensa que Ron hará el trabajo sucio por nosotros.

-Tienes razón… hablando de mi hermano, Hermione, anda a su casa y dale la gran noticia. Nosotros iremos a casa de mi madre y un rato más nos aparecemos por allá para celebrar ¿si?

-Está bien… espero que a Ron le alegre saber que será papá.

-Hermione, tú lo has visto con Camil, la hija de mi hermano Bill y de Fleur. Nunca lo he visto más tierno y amoroso que cuando está con esa u otra niña o niño. Sabes que el lado más tierno de mi hermano sale a relucir con los niños.

-Si Ginny, tienes razón.

Y sin más palabras Hermione desapareció con un ¡plop! para aparecer nuevamente frente a la casa del hombre que más amaba en el mundo, Ronald Weasley. Aquel pelirrojo, ojiazul, amoroso, celoso y el hombre más leal que existía. Ese chico que había conocido a los 11 años, por accidente en un vagón del tren que la llevaría a su primer año a Hogwarts. Nunca imaginó que ese niño tan maleducado y a veces cruel se convertiría en su mejor amigo. Menos aún imaginó que él sería el dueño de todos sus pensamientos y de sus más profundos sentimientos. Jamás se le pasó por la mente compartir con él cosas tan importantes como su primer beso de profundo amor, su primer noviazgo y su primera vez. Y ahora allí estaba, después de que todas esas cosas habían pasado. Después de muchos años de conocerlo, de muchos besos dados, de más de 1 año de "noviazgo" y después de haber tenido no solo una primera, sino una segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta y más veces de haber compartido cuerpo y alma. Fue en alguna de esas ocasiones en que no solo se habían fusionado cuerpo y alma, sino también células… células que habían dado origen a una nueva vida, a una hija que ya estaba creciendo en el interior de Hermione.

No sabía de qué forma iría a reaccionar y tampoco sabía cómo le iba a dar las noticias. La del falso tumor de Krum sería fácil; sólo le entregaría el papel que acreditaba la compra del examen falso y él solo se daría cuenta de la verdad… pero… lo de la bebé… era mucho más complejo, más delicado.

Finalmente decidió enfrentar de una vez a Ron. Inspiró profundo y tocó la puerta. No sabía lo que pasaría una vez que ésta se abriera, pero si estaba segura de que pasara lo que pasara cambiaría totalmente su vida para siempre.

De pronto se escuchó un toc-toc en la puerta de la casa de Ron. Éste fue a abrir encontrando en la puerta a quién menos esperaba.

-Hermione- dijo desganado. La verdad deseaba verla pero no la esperaba.

-Hola Ron- Hermione quedó con la boca abierta. Hacía 2 meses que no veía a Ron y ahora allí estaba frente a ella, solo en boxers lo que no era muy bueno para las pobres hormonas de Hermione. No era como si ella nunca lo hubiera visto así, es más antes lo había visto incluso sin ellos, pero después de 2 meses… surten efecto- ¿puedo pasar?- ya que éste no la invitaba a pasar decidió hacerlo sola. No era la idea decirle a alguien que va a ser papá desde la puerta de su casa.

-Claro, entra.

Al entrar, Hermione notó que Ron no había limpiado su casa desde hacía algunas semanas. Estaba todo desordenado y costaba mucho encontrar un lugar donde poder sentarse.

-Bueno… dime… ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?-se notaba mucho que Ron trataba de hablar lo más sarcásticamente posible.

-Bueno, yo… necesitaba hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-Antes de eso ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿hidromiel, cerveza de mantequilla o…?-pero pareció recordar algo, puesto que se pegó en la frente con la palma de la mano- ¡se me olvidaba que estás embarazada!- aunque no lo parecían, externamente hablando, aquellas palabras eran para Ron como puñales que atravesaban su corazón y lo partían en miles de trozos- ¿quieres una leche con chocolate o jugo de naranja? Porque- pero fue interrumpido.

-No gracias Ron, yo solo quiero hablar contigo acerca, justamente… de mi bebé.

-¿De tu bebé? ¿del hijo que van a tener Krum y tú?

Al momento Hermione hizo una leve corrección.

-De la hija querrás decir.

-¡Oh disculpa! ¡Quise decir hija! ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con la hija que vas a tener con Krum?- pareció meditarlo y luego se le ocurrió lo que, quizás, Hermione tenía que decirle- No me digas que… Hermione, no me digas que-

-¿Si Ron?-al parecer él le iba a hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles.

-¿No me digas que quieres que sea el padrino?

-SI SERÁS ESTÚPIDO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE CREAS QUE TE VENGO A PEDIR QUE SEAS EL PADRINO DE MI HIJA, SIENDO QUE TÚ Y YO- dijo Hermione sin poder controlar sus gritos.

-TÚ Y YO QUÉ- Ron se atrevió a subir el volumen de su voz.

-Tú y yo…- de pronto se fijó en un gran detalle- ¿estás solo? Digo, como tienes la puerta de tu dormitorio cerrada y estás solo en boxer… pues pensé que tú podrías estar acompañado- cuando comenzó a gritarle, él comenzó a acercársele cada vez más hasta dejarla contra la pared. Este "pequeño" detalle había notado Hermione solo hace unos segundos. Esta cercanía que no tenía hacía 2 meses con aquel pelirrojo, le hizo recordar tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos.

Ron parecía realmente ofendido.

-ESTOY SOLO, PORQUE FÍJATE QUE YO NO ME LLAMO HERMIONE GRANGER. YO NO ME ANDO ACOSTANDO CON EL PRIMER BÍPEDO QUE SE ME PASA POR DELANTE.

Ese comentario había herido a Hermione de sobremanera. En ese momento Hermione levantó su mano y le dio la cachetada más fuerte que había dado en su vida. Esta reacción hizo que la cara de Ron diera vuelta hacia un costado completamente roja. En ese momento, Ron tomó las muñecas de Hermione con cierta fuerza pero a la vez delicadeza y… la besó. Al sentir los labios del otro ambos no supieron más de tiempo y espacio, solo estaban concentrados en una cosa… aquel beso.

Pero a los pocos segundos de que Hermione hubiera comenzado a corresponder el beso, Ron lo rompió.

-Hermione esto está mal- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana que se encontraba mirando justo hacia el lado contrario de dónde se encontraba ella.

-No esto no está mal Ron- mientras hablaba Hermione sacaba los dos "papeles" de su bolso para mostrárselos a Ron. Ese era el momento preciso para hacerlo.

-Claro que está mal. Tú… tú estás embarazada de Viktor Krum, deberías estar con él besándote, no conmigo. Esto está mal.

-No Ron escucha, con respecto a mi bebita yo te quería decir que-

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE HABLAR DE TU HIJA, HERMIONE! ¿SABES LO QUE ESA BEBÉ ME RECUERDA? ¡QUE TU HICISTE EL AMOR CON KRUM! ¡NO ESPERASTE NI UN MES PARA HACER EL AMOR CON ÉL!-Ron, nuevamente, no había podido controlar sus gritos- ¿SABES LO QUE ESA BEBÉ ME RECUERDA? ¡QUE TÚ ERES UNA MENTIROSA! ¡SI, QUIZÁS HASTA ME ENGAÑASTE Y CUANDO TE ACOSTASTE CONMIGO NI SIQUIERA ERAS VIRGEN!- esa fue la peor equivocación que Ron pudo cometer pues al momento sintió otro fuerte dolor en su mejilla, consecuencia de una nueva cachetada de Hermione, luego vio como ella arrugaba dos papeles y los dejaba caer al suelo, y luego, simplemente la vio irse por la puerta.


	10. El más grande idiota sobre la tierra

_Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad!! aki va el 11 cap d sta moxa history..._

**"La cadena de engaños"**

**_CAPÍTULO 11: El más grande idiota sobre la tierra._**

Salió corriendo de la casa de Ron hacia el terreno baldío que había en las cercanías. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba meditar lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos. Ron había puesto en duda de si realmente era virgen cuando tuvo su "primera vez" con él. Eso había sido algo de lo que ella estaba muy orgullosa, entregar lo más preciado, su virginidad, al hombre que más amaba en el mundo, a Ron. No podía creer que él hubiera puesto en duda aquello que a ella tanto trabajo le costó entregarle. No podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado, él dudara de ella. Y lo peor no era la desconfianza en sí… sino el dolor que producía. Ese dolor que viene de lo más profundo del alma y que le hacía muy difícil respirar.

_**En la casa de Ron...**_

¿Realmente él le había dicho aquello? ¿Realmente de su boca habían salido esas palabras tan crueles e hirientes? No podía creerlo. La verdad es que el asunto del embarazo de Hermione era algo que de lo que no estaba muy contento pero de ahí a llegar a herir a Hermione de la forma como lo había hecho hace unos momentos, había mucha diferencia.

De pronto se escuchó nuevamente un toc-toc en la puerta. Eran Harry y Ginny.

-Hermanito… lo único que se me ocurre decir es… ¡felicidades! No sabes cuánto me alegró saberlo… y… todavía, cada vez que pienso en cómo será ella… no sé… un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo… pero estoy segura que será magnífico ¿no lo crees?

-¿Me puedes decir… de qué diablos me hablas?

-Amigo, ¿Hermione no estuvo aquí?-mientras Harry decía esto, Ginny se había encontrado 2 papeles arrugados en el suelo.

-Si estuvo aquí. Vino a no sé qué, discutimos y se fue. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Yo te voy a contestar eso con otra pregunta Ronald- la que habló fue Ginny-¿sabías que eres el más grande idiota que existe en la tierra?

-A ver, ¿por qué dices eso enana?

-Mira esto- en ese momento Ginny le pasó el examen que acreditaba que él, Ronald Weasley era el padre de la bebé que Hermione llevaba en su vientre. Luego seguía una boleta en la que le era revelado que Viktor Krum jamás había tenido un tumor cerebral, sino que lo había inventado. Ron, no podía creer lo que había leído. Había tratado como lo peor a la que sería la madre de su hija…SU hija. Él iba a… iba a ser…

-Voy a ser… papá… voy a ser papá- Ron hablaba con la vista fija en el horizonte-no lo puedo creer… ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ, HARRY!- gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre su amigo para abrazarlo muy, muy fuerte- hermanita ¡voy a ser papá!-después de abrazar muy fuerte también a Ginny, cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente la madre de su hija no lo quería ver ni en pintura- Hermione… seguramente me odia… debo ir a hablar con ella… pero, ¿y si no quiere hablarme? No, no puedo dejar que pase eso… debo ir a hablar con ella- Ron hablaba como para si mismo- después nos vemos chicos- y sin más desapareció de su casa para dirigirse a la de Hermione.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hermione…

Hermione había entrado corriendo a su casa, para luego cerrar la puerta y llorar amargamente mientras su espalda se iba deslizando por la puerta. Instintivamente se acariciaba el vientre y hablaba:

-No te preocupes hijita, tú quizás no tendrás a tu padre cerca pero… tendrás a tu mami que te va a cuidar siempre y que va a dar todo lo que tiene por ti, porque yo… yo te amo mucho mi pequeña-y mil lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Justo en aquel momento se escuchó un toc-toc.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Hermione fue que no podía dejar que la vieran así. Seguramente los que estaban al otro lado de la puerta eran Harry y Ginny y, claramente, no los podía dejar fuera. Pero… ¿y si el 6º sentido de Krum se había activado y justamente ese día volvía e iba a visitarla? No sería la primera vez que aquello pasaba.

-¿Hermione? ¡Hermione, por favor ábreme la puerta! Soy yo Ron

No necesitaba decir su nombre. Solo con escuchar "Hermione" en aquella voz lo había reconocido pero no podía abrirle la puerta. Él la había herido en lo más profundo, en lo más hondo y ahora, probablemente, venía a pedirle disculpas. No era que Ron fuera muy bueno para eso, de hecho hace un tiempo lo hubiera creído imposible… ¿Ron… pidiendo disculpas? No, eso no era muy común en él. Pero desde hace algunos meses, esto se había vuelto demasiado habitual. Ron la hería, le decía cosas horrorosas y crueles, luego lo pensaba, iba donde ella y con un simple perdón todo volvía a ser como antes. Pero esta vez no, ella ya estaba harta de eso. Esta vez había sido la peor de todas y no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente. Una cosa era insultarla a ella, pero otra muy distinta era insultar, también, a su hija. La hija que, "Ron sin saberlo", era de ambos.

-¡Vete Ron, no quiero verte!- exclamó Hermione tratando de sonar lo más normal posible pero su estado anímico (sus recientes lágrimas) la traicionaron.

-¿Has estado llorando?- como se notaba en esos momentos la cantidad de tiempo y lo bien que él la conocía- por favor ábreme la puerta, debemos hablar.

-¡NO TENGO NADA DE LO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO RONALD WEASLEY!-en ese momento ya no pudo contener sus gritos ni sus lágrimas y, por supuesto, esto se vio reflejado en su voz.

-Hermione, yo sé que soy el más grande idiota sobre la tierra…-dijo citando a su hermana, recordando lo que ella le había dicho- y sé que tú me debes odiar, pero de corazón te digo que necesito hablar contigo… por favor Hermione-no sucedió nada-por favor... mi niña- a pesar de que esto último le costó bastante a Ron decirlo, lo hizo y dio resultado pues muy despacio la puerta de la casa de Hermione comenzó a abrirse.


	11. El verdadero Ron

_Holas!! bueno no me keda + q agradecer sus reviews!! wiii xD... y e aki el cap d oy..._

**"La cadena de engaños"**

**CAPÍTULO 12: El verdadero Ron.**

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y quedó completamente demostrado el alto nivel de conocimiento mutuo que tenían. Ron, notó inmediatamente que Hermione había llorado mucho en los últimos minutos y supo también que era por su culpa, por no poder contar con que el padre de su hija la apoyara. Hermione, al mirar fijamente esos hermosos ojos azules de los que Ron era dueño, supo que su arrepentimiento era verdadero.

-¿Qué quieres Ron?- preguntó Hermione una vez que Ron estuvo dentro de la casa.

-Quiero conversar contigo acerca de… acerca de nuestra hija.

Hermione quedó extremadamente sorprendida.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

Para evitar, quizás, un nuevo conflicto Ron simplemente respondió:

-¿te olvidas de los 2 papeles que dejaste en mi casa?

-Tienes razón… en todo caso todavía no sé por qué estás aquí. Ya me di cuenta que mi hija no va a tener un padre así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte por donde viniste y rehacer tu vida porque… yo criaré a mi hija sola.

-No… no puedes hacer eso porque la niña si tiene un padre y ese padre está y estará siempre aquí- Ron se había emocionado hasta el punto de que sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo y poco a poco se había ido cayendo hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, abrazado a la cintura de Hermione- sé que no valgo ni tu perdón ni el hecho de ser el padre de esta niña que llevas en el vientre. Hermione, no soy digno de ser tu novio, menos tu esposo porque soy un imbécil, un idiota, un estúpido inmaduro que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido… te he hecho llorar, sufrir… realmente soy una escoria que no merece vivir- terminó Ron amargamente con la cabeza gacha pero todavía abrazado a la cintura de Hermione quien, en ese momento, dejaba salir las lágrimas que se amontonaban para salir de sus ojos por la emoción de las palabras de Ron. Realmente quería su perdón, de eso no había duda alguna.

-Te faltó decir que eres el mejor chico que existe en el universo, el más atento, el más fiel, el más cariñoso y guapo chico que existe. Y en especial te faltó decir que eres el hombre perfecto para mí- cuando dijo esto tomó las manos de Ron e hizo que éste se parara.

-Entonces… eso quiere decir que… ¿me perdonas?

Como respuesta ella se puso en puntas de pie y besó sus labios. No era un beso pasional, es más solo fue un toque de labios, pero solo ellos sabían qué significaba, solo ellos podían descifrar aquel lenguaje de 2, el lenguaje puro del amor.

Sin más preámbulos Ron cargó a Hermione con gran delicadeza mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello y éste fue subiendo las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de la chica. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con las paredes de la habitación llenas de fotos de ellos dos, besándose y abrazándose. En ese instante comprobó todo lo que la chica lo quería y no dudó un segundo en posicionarla sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a besarla, pero de pronto Ron notó que la chica había dejado de corresponder aquel beso y esto lo inquietó de sobremanera.

-¿Qué te pasa?- la chica notó de inmediato a qué se refería su "novio" con la pregunta.

-Es que… no puedo hacerlo… no aquí… no en la misma cama donde sucedió con Víktor. Si me entiendes ¿verdad?

Ron reaccionó como cualquier hombre al que su "novia" le dice que están en la cama donde ésta se acostó con otro.

-Si, eso creo. Hermione, no quiero saber todos los detalles pero me gustaría saber… ¿por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó tranquilamente pero se podía observar que su mirada estaba llena de tristeza- ¿por qué, si siempre me dijiste que jamás lo harías con él?

-Mi amor escúchame con atención…- entonces le contó la misma historia que le había contado a Ginny. Aunque sabía que corría peligro, pues no era muy fácil creerse la historia, estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo. Ya no quería más engaños, ya no quería más enredos en su vida y menos en su relación- y esa es la historia. Te lo juro Ron, te juro que te vi… yo juraba que eras tú… veía tu cara, veía tus labios, tus mejillas, tu cabello y en especial veía tus ojos. Perdóname por favor- terminó agachando la cabeza esperando la respuesta de Ron.

-Hermione, mírame- entonces ella levantó la mirada- si tu me dices que es así… entonces es porque fue así. Yo te creo, aprendí la lección y… no tengo motivos para desconfiar de ti mi niña.

Fue así como comenzó a besarla, esta vez mucho más apasionadamente hasta que el ambiente se tornó muy romántico y pasional con el que ambos pudieron entregarse en cuerpo y alma mutuamente y antes de que quedarse dormida, Hermione besó el pecho de Ron.

Los primeros rayos del sol, le informaron que ya había amanecido, y deseaba sentir el cuerpo que amaba a su lado. Por eso estiró su mano para encontrar su torso desnudo junto a ella… pero no estaba. Abrió los ojos abruptamente, no podía ser. A su lado no había nada, no había nadie. No lo podía haber soñado, tenía que haber sido real… entonces… ¿podría él haber ido y decirle tanta maravilla junta solo para acostarse con ella? No podía ser… no debía ser… Ron no podía ser tan desgracia-

-Buenos días… ¿cómo amaneció la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del planeta?-desgraciadamente lindo. Ahí estaba él, recargado en la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos y en ella mucha, mucha comida. Perfectamente podría haber sido para una familia completa y él lo había preparado para ellos 2… para ellos 3.

-Ron, eres tan lindo… pero yo no puedo comer tanta comida.

-Hermione, ahora debes comer por 2 así que yo te ayudaré solo un poco pero el resto te lo debes comer tú.

-Bueno doctor… si usted lo dice jejeje.

-Muy graciosa- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y juntaba su nariz con la de Hermione moviéndola de un lado a otro. No podía existir algo más tierno que la imagen que ellos entregaban.


	12. Plan y madurez ll pequeña discusión

_Holas!! bueno...dsd oy comenzare a dejar 2 cap en 1 okis?? s q ia nu tngo muzhio tiempo tonces para q tengan un poco mas q leer! aps!! y me acabo de dar cuenta de unos errores en los numeros d los caps!! pero bueno ia nu imxta! jeje... total el contenido es lo cuenta no?? ia los dejo para q leean tau!!_

**"La cadena de engaños"**

**CAPÍTULO 13: El plan y la madures de Hermione.**

-Hablo en serio Hermione, termínate la tostada mas que sea- Ron intentaba llenar a la pobre Hermione de comida- vamos, mira le pongo mermelada de frutilla, tu favorita. De verdad, solo ésta y listo ¿vale?

-Ok, está bien. Pero solo esta, si como algo más… te juro que vomito.

Después de comerse la tostada, Ron decidió meterse a la ducha mientras Hermione descansaba en la cama. Parecía que estuviese enferma y no embarazada, pero al parecer para Ron era lo mismo.

Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura de una revista vieja que había encontrado, que se sobresaltó mucho cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-…

-¡Viktor!- justo en ese momento Ron salía de la ducha con una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo y al oír aquel nombre se enfureció. Hermione al ver la cara de furia en su rostro le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera- si Viktor, yo también te he extrañado.

-…

-Viktor, la bebé está dentro de mi vientre, ¿cómo quieres que yo te diga si ella me ha dicho que te extraña?

-…

-Ok, bueno, si… la bebé igual te ha extrañado.

A todo esto Ron simplemente se sentó en la cama, con rabia e impotencia pero escuchando la conversación.

-Ahh… así que llegas mañana ¿por avión?

-…

-Ok, si quieres que te vayamos a recibir ahí estaremos.

-…

-Claro que con el nosotras me refiero a mí y a la bebé.

-…

-Muy bien, ¿entonces a las 11 de la mañana en el aeropuerto? pues allí estaré.

-…

-Ok, chao.

-Me puedes explicar ¿por qué no me dejaste decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle a ese idiota?

-Porque mañana iremos a buscarlo. Tu y yo, y le arruinaremos la llegada a Londres ¿qué te parece?

-Pero Hermione, yo quiero matarlo- dijo haciendo pucheros como si estuviera diciendo algo extremadamente tierno- ¡casi me deja sin la mujer que amo y además sin mi hija! Quiero agarrarlo del cuello y-

-Shh… yo no quiero hablar de Viktor Krum ahora precisamente- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y comenzaba a besarlo- tienes práctica de quidditch hasta la tarde ¿cierto?

-Si… ¡ah! Ya entendí quieres aprovechar el tiempo.

-Exacto- afirmó Hermione mientras comenzaba a besarlo una vez más.

-- En la tarde --

-Hermione, tengo que estar en el campo de quidditch en media hora más, así que me voy.

-¡No, espera!- respondió ella saliendo de la cocina donde se encontraba- ¿No quieres que yo vaya a dejarte?

-¿Pero y si te ven?

-¿Y? o acaso ¿te avergüenzas de mi?

-¡No! Pero… no lo sé como tú antes nunca quisiste andar conmigo en público.

-Pero eso era antes. Ahora lo único que quiero es que todos sepan que estoy enamorada del mejor hombre del mundo- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo rodeaba del cuello- osea de ti- finalizó mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Bueno- aceptó Ron- si tú lo quieres así, por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo.

De esa manera quedaba demostrado para Ron que ella siempre lo quiso sólo a él y que si en algún momento llegó a sentir algo por Krum fue solo cariño y lástima.

--Al otro día--

(9:15 am)

El día anterior todo el equipo de los Chudley Cannons, incluido Harry Potter, había quedado muy sorprendido cuando al entrenamiento había llegado uno de los jugadores estrellas, Ron Weasley, tomado de la mano con la que presentó como su novia Hermione Granger. Esto había significado mucho más que nada para Ron, pues daba a entender que esta vez ella estaba dispuesta a tener algo mucho más serio y maduro.

Ese día irían a buscar a Krum al aeropuerto y por esto Ron estaba muy, muy ansioso. Lo único que quería era verlo y matarlo allí mismo pero habían quedado de acuerdo en que no le harían nada, al menos hasta que estuvieran en alguna casa. Por ahora lo que más le interesaba a Ron era la venganza, era arruinarle todo a Krum.

Ding-dong

-¿Quién será? No puede ser Ron pues él sabe que está desactivado el hechizo que bloquea la casa para que nadie se pueda aparecer en ella justamente para que él se aparezca cuando quiera y además es muy temprano, él me iba a pasar a buscar hasta dentro de 1 hora- pensaba Hermione mientras iba a abrir la puerta aún en piyama-¡Ron! ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sé que tenía que pasarte a buscar hasta una hora más, pero es que necesitaba estar contigo- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura, la besaba y cerraba la puerta de calle tras él- no… me aparecí… porque… no… quería… interrumpirte… mientras… dormías- le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos- ¿qué te pareces si te vistes en… digamos 1 hora?- dijo mientras la volvía a besar y la llevaba a su habitación. A todo esto Hermione le daba un beso en respuesta con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Esperro que Herrmione no haya bloqueado su casa. Lo único que quierro es verr la carra que ponga cuando me vea en su casa aparrecerr de sorrprresa. ¿Qué horra serrá aquí? Mmm… son las 10:00 am. Crreo que ya debe estarr despierrta, me aparrecerré en este mismo instante- y sin más se apareció en la casa de su "novia" Hermione. Sin hacer ningún ruido, subió hasta la habitación de la muchacha pensando que la encontraría despierta y vistiéndose pero no fue así. La encontró durmiendo en su cama pero no estaba sola. Su novia, estaba en la cama, durmiendo con…

-¡HERMIONE JANE GRRANGER! ¿QUÉ MIERRDA HACES CON WEASLEY EN LA CAMA?

-¡Viktor!- exclamó la muchacha sorprendida.

**CAPÍTULO 14: La pequeña discusión.**

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ KRUM?-preguntó Ron despertando de un salto.

-¡CRREO QUE LO MISMO DEBERRÍA PRREGUNTARRTE A TI WEASLEY!- gritó Viktor Krum dirigiéndose a Ron.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? Tú… que casi me separas de las mujeres que más amo en este mundo… por un engaño- murmuró Ron tratando de controlarse.

-¿Dé que estás hablando?- Krum había bajado el volumen de su voz debido al nerviosismo que experimentaba en aquel momento- ¿Cuál es el supuesto engaño?

-Viktor por favor deja de mentir- habló por primera vez Hermione. Trató de en su voz no se reflejara el odio y las ganas de asesinar a Viktor Krum- sabemos muy bien que tú jamás tuviste un tumor, a no ser que cuente tu imaginación.- suspiró y se sentó en la cama mientras se tapaba con la blanca sábana para seguir hablando- Tú, sabes muy bien que yo nunca te quise como algo más que una amiga y, aún así, me pediste… no, me suplicaste que fuera tu novia porque tú tenías un grave tumor que te mataría en año y medio. Yo TUVE que aceptar, no me quedó de otra… aunque eso significara que debía romper con mi verdadero novio y la persona que realmente amaba, Ron. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eso es lo único que quiero saber, ¿por qué?

-¿Porr qué?... ¿RREALMENTE QUIERRES SABERR PORR QUÉ?- Krum río sin ganas- ¡YO ME ENAMORRÉ DE TI! ¿QUE AÚN NO LO ENTIENDES? Lo único que querría erra estarr contigo, tenerrte cerrca, a mi lado. Perro tú siemprre me dijiste que no me querrías como nada más que una amiga y yo sabía que si no se me ocurría algo parra que estuvierras conmigo este imbésil- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron- iba, porr fin, a decirrte que te querría y obviamente tú le ibas a decirr que también lo querrías… o ¿crrees que no me di cuenta que entrre ustedes siemprre hubo algo más que simple amistad? Lo supe desde el primerr momento en que me hablaste de tus "amiguitos". Cuando hablabas de Potterr, erra como si hablarras de tu herrmano mayorr, perro con éste- agregó con un expresión de asco digna de Malfoy- te brrillaban los ojos, hablabas con voz soñadorra, de enamorrada. Se notaba demasiado que te interresaba como parreja, no como amigo. Y él te celaba mucho, demasiado parra un simple amigo. Ni siquierra a su herrmana menorr la celaba tanto como a ti. Porr eso se me ocurrió esto, si yo tenía una enferrmedad grrave tú estarrías conmigo, aunque sea porr lástima.

-¡ESTÁS LOCO TARADO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE UNA ESCORIA TAN GRANDE EXISTA EN ESTA TIERRA!

-¿A SI? VEN A DECIRRME ESO AQUÍ POBRRETÓN-respondió Krum.

-¡BASTA AMBOS!- gritó Hermione en el momento en que Ron comenzaba a destaparse para ir a golpear a Krum.- podemos arreglar esto como personas adultas y civilizadas que somos.

Mientras Hermione decía esto, con un movimiento de varita tanto ella como Ron quedaron totalmente vestidos.

Krum la miró de una forma que la mayoría podría interpretar como que él sintiera el más profundo odio hacia ella.

-TÚ NO TIENES DERRECHO A HABLARRME SOBRRE SI SOY O NO UNA PERRSONA CIVILIZADA- contestó Krum sujetándola fuertemente de las muñecas- tú menos que nadie. ¡TE METISTE CON OTRRO TENIENDO UNA HIJA MÍA DENTRRO TUYO! Cuando te conocí jamás llegué a pensarr que tú podrrías serr una… prrostituta que se acuesta con la primerra cosa con dos pierrnas que se le pasa porr delante- al decir esto último, el león que hasta ese entonces se encontraba dormido en el cuerpo de Ron, emergió inmediatamente e hizo que éste tomara fuertemente del cuello a Krum y comenzara a golpearlo. Mientras Ron le propinaba fuertes golpes en la mandíbula y mejilla a Krum, el búlgaro trataba de defenderse con las piernas y por esto hacía lo humanamente posible para lograr hacerle llegar una patada en la zona más "sensible" del cuerpo de Ron. Era tal la emoción de la pelea, que en un momento Krum quiso huir de allí, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la sala de estar, pero Ron lo persiguió, seguido muy de cerca por Hermione, hasta llegar a la sala y allí siguieron con la pelea.

La musculatura de ambos era bastante similar puesto que practicaban el mismo deporte (aunque Krum tenía un poco más, ya que llevaba más tiempo practicando este deporte) pero la gran ventaja que poseía Ron, era la altura. El buscador solo llegaba a los hombros del guardián así que Ron podía, fácilmente, controlar a su oponente.

Hermione estaba desesperada. No quería que le pasara nada a Ron pero, como sabía que él tenía la ventaja, se sentía extrañamente hipnotizada por la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en medio de su sala de estar. De pronto cerró los ojos casi instintivamente y sintió un golpe seco en el piso. Al abrirlos para ver la escena vio con "alegría" que Krum estaba en el piso inconsciente y a Ron jadeando a su lado, de pie y murmurando cosas como "eso es para que entiendas" o "nunca la vuelvas a tratar así". De pronto se volvió hacia donde se encontraba la castaña y ésta le devolvió una mirada de asombro y temor.

-¿Estás bien?... No te hizo nada ¿cierto? No te hizo doler, no te dejó ninguna marca ni nada ¿o si? Porque si es así, lo mato ahora mismo ¡muéstrame tus muñecas!- entonces Hermione le enseñó sus muñecas mientras en su cara se reflejaba el temor y la ternura por la reacción de Ron a lo que había pasado con Krum. Éste, al ver que no tenía marca alguna de haber sufrido maltrato por parte de Krum, la soltó, la miró un momento fijamente a los ojos y luego la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Gracias a Merlín ¡no tienes nada!

-Si, pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo por ti- al ver que Ron la miraba confundido tomó su mano y se la llevó al labio- mira ¿ves? Tu labio está sangrando.

-No es nada comparado con él- agregó el pelirrojo sin darle mucha importancia. Justo en ese momento "alguien" comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Qué me pasó?- al ver a Ron y Hermione pareció recordar todo de golpe, entonces se puso de pie dispuesto a comenzar nuevamente con la "pequeña discusión" que tenía antes con Ron.

En ese momento Hermione miró fijamente a Krum y dijo:

-Viktor, quiero que desaparezcas ahora de mi casa y que no vuelvas a aparecerte en mi vida nunca más.

Krum la miró sorprendido, luego su expresión cambió a una de burlesca felicidad.

-No, no, no- dijo mientras movía su dedo de una lado a otro- me irré ahorra, perro nunca me podrrás sacarr de tu vida- al ver la expresión de interrogación en la cara de Hermione agregó- ¿porr qué? Porrque rrecuerda que tú llevas una hija mía en tu vientrre.

Esta vez la cara de felicidad fue la de Ron.

-Viktor, creo que todavía no te digo lo más importante, mi bebé, mi hijita es… es hija de Ron- terminó con la cabeza gacha debido a la pena que le daba el hecho de sacar a Krum de su fantasía de ser padre.

-¿Qué? N-n-no… tú me estás mintiendo. Yo soy el padrre de esa bebé y tú lo sabes.

Entonces Hermione tomó el examen que hace algún tiempo también le había "mostrado" a Ron en el que se afirmaba que el verdadero padre de su hija era Ronald Billius Weasley.

Al mostrárselo a Krum, éste solo murmuró un "me las pagarrás pobrretón " antes de cerrar la puerta muy fuerte e irse.

-Tranquila, él lo superará. Además hiciste lo correcto, dijiste la verdad y debes sentirte tranquila por eso- levantó la cara de Hermione y la miraba fijamente mientras con las yemas de sus dedos limpiaba las lágrimas que bañaban la cara de la castaña. Entonces ella le sonrío y se acercó para darle un beso al padre su hija pero en cuanto tocó los labios del pelirrojo éste exclamó:

-¡Auch!- dijo mientras se tocaba el labio inferior del cual salía un poco de sangre.

-Perdón, se me olvidó. Espera- subió las escaleras y cuando volvió tenía un frasco de alcohol y algodón para curarle el labio a Ron- podría curarte con magia pero existe una pequeña posibilidad de que la herida quede peor y no me gustaría no poder darle un beso a mi novio.

-Que linda eres ¡auch!- dijo mientras ella le curaba el labio- te amo tanto.

-Yo también- dijo mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.


	13. El apoyo ll El regalo de Krum

_Solo?? leean!! jeje... grax x sus comentarios y 1000 sorrys x la demora!!_

**"La cadena de engaños"**

**CAPÍTULO 15 El apoyo.**

Pasaron unos días en que todo en la vida de estos futuros padres estuvo totalmente tranquila. Hermione se fue a vivir a la casa de Ron después de que hablaran con los padres de ambos para explicarles acerca de lo sucedido con Viktor Krum…

--día Miércoles, la madriguera, 22:00 pm --

-¿QUE HERMIONE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA DE TI? PERO SI, TÚ ERES NOVIA DE VIKTOR KRUM QUERIDA. ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE LO ENGAÑARAN DE ESA MANERA?- gritaba la señora Weasley histérica dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Escuche señora Weasley, Ron y yo estábamos juntos desde antes que yo fuera la novia de Viktor y… por circunstancias de… "la vida" TUVE que ser la novia de Viktor pero, como al que en realidad amaba era a su hijo y él a mí, pues… seguimos juntos a escondidas de Viktor- a Hermione le daba mucha vergüenza admitir que había sido infiel frente a los Weasley, pero debía hacerlo para que ellos entendieran el por qué de tan extraña situación.

-Molly, no te alteres- la tranquilizaba el señor Weasley- si los chicos hicieron lo que hicieron es por algo, ¿no? Ahora lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que va a pasar en su futuro chicos. Solo hace poco más de un año que salieron de Hogwarts y llevan pocos meses estudiando. Hermione, ¿qué va a pasar con tus clases para ser la "mejor medimaga del mundo"? y Ron, ¿tus prácticas con los Chuddley Cannons, además de la academia de aurors a la que querías postular? Tú mismo me dijiste que deseabas ser auror para que no vivieras solo del deporte y tuvieras de que sostenerte si el quidditch fracasaba. No sé a ti Molly, pero a mi me preocupa mucho más eso que el qué dirán los demás.

-Mamá, además, ellos se quieren demasiado y eso lo sabemos desde… siempre.

-¿Y por qué no la regañas a ella y a Harry mamá? Ella también está embarazada y tú "extremadamente" feliz y contenta, pero a mi me regañas… eres muy injusta.- Ron y sus infantilismos

-¡No compares los casos Ronald! Tu hermana está casada con Harry, es muy distinto. Y no es que no esté feliz con mi nieto, pero es que- al momento Ron la corrigió.

-Nieta mamá, nieta. El niño es de Ginny.

-¿Es… es niña, Hermione?

-Si señora Weasley, es una niñita de ojos azules, pelirroja y muy… "inteligente" jeje.

-¡ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA QUE ME HAS DADO, QUERIDA! ¿oíste Arthur? ¡Es una niña pelirroja, ojiazul e inteligente!... oh… hay tantas cosas que se le pueden tejer y comprar, cosas rosadas, ¿te gusta el rosado querida?- le preguntaba a Hermione mientras ésta asentía asombrada y era llevada por su "suegra" hacia un rincón del living dónde ésta le mostraba lanas con distintas tonalidades de rosa.

-En todo caso papá, definitivamente es necesario pensar en qué hacer con respecto a lo que dijiste.

--día jueves, casa de los padres de Hermione, 22:00 pm--

-¡Despierta Josh! ¡Josh querido!- decía Jane, la madre de Hermione mientras trataba de despertar a su esposo quien se había desmayado por la impresión de aquella noticia. Cuando al fin, el padre de Hermione, despertó lo primero que dijo fue…

-¡Por favor dime que es hijo tuyo Ron! Hermione, ¿cierto que es hijo de este muchacho y no de ese… búlgaro? ¡por favor dime que es así!

Hermione sabía que su padre le iba a decir aquello, por eso cuando en la mañana Ron le había preguntado por qué estaba tan tranquila, ella simplemente le contestó que era todo por la reacción que, seguramente, tendría su padre con respecto a la noticia. Josh Granger odiaba tanto a Viktor Krum que estaba segura que se alegraría mucho cuando supiera que ella estaba con Ron y que él era el padre de su hija.

-Si papá, mi bebé es hija de Ron.

-¿Hija? ¿Cómo puedes saber que es niña?

Entonces Hermione le mostró el examen a su madre quien se alegró mucho.

-¡Que bien! Entonces, Hermione, debes seguir la tradición de las mujeres Granger.

-Mamá, eso debo hablarlo primero con Ron ¿no crees?

-¿Cuál es esa tradición señora Granger?- preguntó Ron muy nervioso.

-Lo que pasa es que… es una tradición en mi familia que todas las mujeres lleven de primer o segundo nombre… Jane. Mi abuela lo llevaba de segundo nombre, mi madre de primero y yo de segundo, es decir-

-Que ahora tiene que ir de primer nombre ¿no es así?

-Exacto.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, la verdad Jane… me gusta mucho.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo creo que nos tenemos que ir ¿no crees Ron? Tenemos algunas cosas qué hacer.- se pudieron de pie y se despidieron de los señores Granger.

--

Era una nueva mañana. El sol adornaba el cielo totalmente despejado y una pareja dormía plácidamente y muy acurrucados. De pronto la mujer que pertenecía a aquella pareja despertó y al mirar el hermoso horizonte que estaba frente a ella, le pareció ver el paraíso. Más aún cuando, junto a ella, reposaba la persona dueña de sus pensamientos, su mejor amigo, su novio, su amante y el padre de su hija, Ron. Al verlo dormido le pareció estar viendo a su ángel protector, entonces se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en los labios. Poco a poco el pelirrojo comenzó a responder el gesto y al mismo tiempo a abrir sus ojos.

-Que linda forma de despertar. Ojalá fuera así todos los días- con eso logró que Hermione le dedicara la sonrisa más bella y dulce que había visto en su vida.

-Desde hoy puede ser posi- pero Hermione cortó lo que iba a decir pues comenzó a sentir algo muy extraño pero a la vez maravilloso. Tomó la mano de Ron, quien en ese momento la miraba preocupado y la puso en su vientre- ¿lo sientes?

A Ron se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que contestaba.

-Si, claro que lo siento- y luego la besaba.

Era la imagen perfecta, pero para cierta pareja de amigos que miraba desde lejos no era exactamente lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

-Juro que me las pagarás Weasley, si Hermione y esa bebé no son mías, no serán de nadie y menos de un pobretón imbésil como tú, ya lo verás- dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una maquiavélica sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer amigo? Recuerda que después de que comienzas no puedes arrepentirte- preguntaba Jonathan Keiry, un joven alto, rubio y de ojos grises.

-Claro que si, el plan incluirá el hechizo más grande y poderoso que conocen los magos.

-¿Te refieres al hechizo de la rosa del corazón de sangre?

-Exacto-contestó Krum y en su mirada ya no se podía observar ni una pisca de la alegría o bondad de antes, ahora era odio y rencor puro lo que mostraban sus ojos.

**CAPÍTULO 16 El regalo de Krum.**

Durante la semana todos los días era, más o menos, lo mismo. Hermione se despertaba, despertaba a Ron, se duchaban, tomaban desayuno y se iban a las prácticas de medimagia y de quidditch, respectivamente. A las 7:30 pm, Hermione volvía a la casa que compartía con Ron, le preparaba algo de comer y media hora después ambos estaban juntos nuevamente. Su relación, ya se estaba volviendo una verdadera rutina, pero había algo que hacía que esto no ocurriera, los detalles que tenía Ron con ella. Cada noche, cuando volvía de las prácticas, siempre le traía un pequeño presente y luego iban a su habitación a hacer "cosas de mayores".

Pero aquel día algo hizo que la rutina diaria se rompiera totalmente. Era un día domingo, el reloj marcaba las 9:00 am y nuestra pareja principal se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente. Estaban abrazados y desnudos. La noche anterior había sido muy larga y se encontraban cansados pero de repente tocaron a la puerta lo que los obligó a abrir los ojos.

-Mmm… no le abras. Seguro que son Harry y Ginny.

-Bueno por lo mismo, tengo que ir a abrirles. No los puedo dejar afuera Ron- Hermione trató de levantarse de la cama pero un brazo musculoso se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura.

-Ron, es tu hermana y nuestro mejor amigo. DEBO ir a abrirles.

En ese momento Ron comenzó a besarla apasionadamente pero ella se zafó, casi, olímpicamente y se vistió rápidamente para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Herrmione. Que bueno que te encuentrro vestida esta vez.

-Viktor. Dijiste que nunca más te veríamos- Hermione se sentía asustada. La última vez, Krum la había tomado fuertemente de las muñecas y realmente le había hecho daño pues las marcas habían durado 1 semana.

-No te prreocupes, solo quiero entrregarrle un pequeño prresente parra la que alguna vez fue la madrre de mi hija-dijo extendiéndole un pequeño regalo envuelto en un papel de regalo brillante.

-Viktor no creo que deba aceptarlo. Ahora estoy con Ron, estoy muy feliz y no quiero arruinar nada con él. Por favor vete.

-Herrmione yo estoy muy arrepentido porr lo que pasó… porr eso te trraje este prresente parra que me perrdones. Porr favorr acéptalo como el rregalo de una perrsona que te quierre mucho, que es tu amigo.

Hermione lo miró desconfiada, pero decidió aceptarlo pues la cara que había puesto Viktor, realmente, le daba pena.

-Grracias, perrdona y… suerrte en tu nueva vida. Cuida muy bien a-

-Jane, Jane Weasley.

-A Jane- repitió Krum-bueno… despídeme de Weasley y adiós.

Cuando él se dio vuelta para irse, Hermione cerró la puerta. Abrió el regalo y descubrió una caja de bombones, aquellos que tanto Krum como Ron sabían que eran sus favoritos. Nunca se podría resistir a ellos. Todos tenían un relleno distinto y de acuerdo a éste tenían un color distinto, de almendra (café claro), de cereza (rojo), de maní (amarillo) o de caramelo (negro), pero su predilecto era, sin pensarlo, aquel relleno de menta (verde). Así pues, cogió uno de los tantos verdes que contenía la caja y se lo llevó a la boca. En aquel momento comenzó a sentir su cuerpo débil y veía todo borroso, abrió la boca y lanzó el gritó más fuerte que pudo llamando a su novio. Escuchó los pasos provenientes del segundo piso lo que le dio a entender que seguramente Ron se había levantado de la cama y estaría vistiéndose rápidamente. Esto fue confirmado cuando ella sintió a lo lejos pasos de alguien que bajaba la escalera, pero antes de que sus ojos pudieran ver al pelirrojo la castaña cayó desmayada al suelo.

-Calma hermanito, Hermione es muy fuerte y tú lo sabes. Quizás, solo sea algo propio del embarazo- murmuró Ginny con la intención de levantarle el ánimo a su hermano mayor pero sabía, tan bien como Ron, que era imposible que fuera un simple síntoma del embarazo.

-Sabes muy bien que lo último que dijiste es la mentira más grande que has dicho en tu vida Ginebra- Ron se encontraba más que preocupado por el estado de salud de su novia y de su hija.

-No te preocupes amigo, como dijo Ginny, Hermione es una chica muy fuerte y sabrá salir de ésta- le dijo Harry mientras palmeaba la espalda del pelirrojo.

Los 3 amigos, junto a los señores Grangers y Weasleys estaban reunidos en la sala de espera de San Mungo.

-Pero Ron, por favor dinos exactamente lo que pasó.

-Ese es el problema señora Granger, yo no lo sé.

-Bueno hijo pero dinos qué es lo que tú sabes.

-Escucha papá, estábamos durmiendo tranquilamente y de pronto tocaron a la puerta. Ambos pensamos que eran Harry y Ginny así que Hermione se levantó rápidamente y bajó a abrir la puerta. Yo no voy a mentirles, la verdad tenía sueño y me di vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Tras unos minutos escuché el grito de Hermione, pero fue un grito despacio, como si ella hubiera usado todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo. Me puse pantalones y bajé rápidamente… justo para ver como mi novia caía desmayada. Al principio pensé que podía ser algo del embarazo pero al ver que no despertaba la traje directamente a San Mungo y les avisé.

-Pero… no habían rastros de algún hechizo… o algo que nos diera alguna pista.

-Pues la verdad, al lado del cuerpo de Hermione, encontré una caja con esos chocolates que tanto le gustan a Hermione y… faltaba solo uno. Supuse que podrían tener algo que ver así que los traje y se los pasé al medimago- después de unos segundos en silencio pareció sentirse muy deprimido otra vez- solo espero que ambas estén bien. Si algo les llegara a pasar… yo… me muero- entonces Harry comprendió que debía cumplir su papel de mejor amigo y abrazó al pelirrojo en el momento justo en que el medimago salía de la sala de emergencia.

-¿Familiares de la señorita Granger?

-Si, aquí- contestó la señora Weasley.

-Bueno… déjenme decirles que no es fácil lo que les tengo que decir… la señorita Granger fue… atacada con una poción muy poderosa… la poción de la "sangre eterna".

Todos quedaron con cara de no entender nada, excepto Ginny quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente exclamando: ¡no puede ser! Antes de abrazarse fuertemente a su marido.

-Al parecer, solo la muchacha entiende la gravedad del asunto. La poción de la "sangre eterna" se refiere a un tipo de brebaje muy difícil de realizar, no solo por los ingredientes sino porque la persona que hace la poción debe tener un fuerte sentimiento de traición hacia quien va dirigido este brebaje. Pero la peor parte es que solo se puede realizar en mujeres embarazadas… pues… el líquido comienza a destruir la placenta, que es la que protege al bebé, dejando a la criatura sin posibilidades de sobrevivir. Además de esto, ataca las defensas de la madre, haciendo que las pacientes mueran por un simple resfriado muggle. Es por esto que es la poción más oscura y poderosa que existe en el mundo mágico. Lo siento- agregó mirando a Ron quien se sujetaba de Harry para no caer al piso desmayado- pero esa es la verdad.

-¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer?- propuso el señor Weasley

-Si… bueno… hay un hechizo- con esto captó la atención de todos los presentes- un hechizo exclusivo para eliminar totalmente la poción de la "sangre eterna"… se llama… el hechizo de "la rosa del corazón de sangre".


	14. Rosa sangre ll desesperacion y cura

**"La cadena de engaños"**

**CAPÍTULO 17: La rosa del corazón de sangre.**

-Bueno… y ¿a qué se refiere ese hechizo?-preguntó Ron desesperado.

-Para comenzar deben dirigirse a la tienda que vende artículos para preparar pociones en el callejón Diagon y pedirle al vendedor una rosa cristalina, él les entregará una especie de botella pequeña en forma de rosa. Y aquí viene la parte complicada… deben conseguir que 5 personas que compartan un poco de la sangre de Hermione le done, cada uno, 10 milímetros de su sangre. Les debo advertir que solo cuentan los padres, hermanos, hijos de la persona y, en este caso, esposo.

-Si es así… solo tenemos a 2 personas… a su madre y a mi pues ella es hija única, no tiene otros hijos y aún es soltera- murmuró apenado el señor Granger.

Todos bajaron la vista apenados.

-¿No hay otra salida?- preguntó Harry esperanzado.

-No… lo siento.

-Maldición- murmuró Ron pegándola a la pared con su puño.

Pero entonces una luz de esperanza se prendió en la cabeza de Ginny.

-El pacto- murmuró Ginny muy despacio pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos la oyeran.

-¿De qué pacto hablas Ginny?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

Entonces las caras de Harry y Ron también adquirieron un semblante de esperanza.

-Hace mucho tiempo-comenzó Harry- en una salida al pueblo de Homsgday una bruja nos dijo que nuestra descendencia correría peligro si no realizábamos el "pacto de la sangre". Nos explicó que debíamos ponernos una especie de… apodo cada uno y realizar un simple ritual en el que cada uno se pinchaba el dedo meñique de la mano derecha y entonces debíamos juntar los tres nuestros dedos haciendo que la sangre de los tres se mezclara en las venas de los otros dos. Fue así como decidimos hacerle caso a la bruja… solo por precaución… y pasamos a ser… "rayo de luz (yo), mechitas (Hermione) y 1000 colores (Ron)".

-Es decir...- dijo la madre de Hermione.

-Que Harry y yo poseemos un poco de la sangre de Hermione, si- contestó Ron alegre, pero pronto su sonrisa de borró al darse cuenta de algo- solo somos 4, nos falta una persona.

Entonces la sonrisa de todos se borró… excepto la de Ginny.

-Estás olvidando algo hermanito- al ver que Ron la miraba con cara de interrogación contestó- yo estoy casada con Harry y por si no lo recuerdas en las bodas mágicas ocurre el intercambio de sangre entre los futuros esposos. Es decir que si Harry poseía la sangre de Hermione antes de que nos casáramos, entonces-

-¡Si, Ginny!- Exclamó Harry- esto sucedió un tiempo antes de que nos casáramos así que tú también posees sangre de Hermione.

-Bien entonces hasta ahora tenemos todo- murmuró Harry- luego ¿que sigue?

-Bien… esta es la parte en la que muchas veces falla el hechizo. La persona que realizará el hechizo debe ser el padre de la criatura que está en el vientre de la señorita Granger- todos los presentes se quedaron mirando fijamente a Ron quien ahora sólo miraba al medimago atentamente- pero además… debe haber sido el primer hombre que estuvo con ella. No sé si me entienden.

Ron bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Es decir que la persona debe haber sido con quien Hermione perdió su virginidad ¿no es así?-preguntó Ginny mirando pícaramente a su hermano. Ella sabía muy bien que Ron había sido la primera persona con la que había estado su amiga.

-Exacto- contestó el medimago.

-Entonces no tenemos ningún problema- contestó Ron rojo como un tomate- yo soy el padre de la bebé y… fui el primero.

-Entonces está todo bien- agregó el medimago mirando discretamente a Ron quien seguía muy colorado- ahora bien, una vez que cada uno haya depositado los 10 milímetros de sangre en la rosa cristalina, tú debes beber el contenido- en ese momento todos hicieron un gesto de asco, pero Ron solo miraba la cara del medimago- 24 horas después de haber ingerido la poción deberás venir a San Mungo. Debes avisarme cuando bebas la sangre para que yo te esté esperando y te deje entrar sin problemas. Entrarás a la habitación de la señorita Granger, posarás tu mano derecha en el vientre de ella y la izquierda sobre su corazón y dirás "rosa del corazón de sangre", entonces ella despertará y todo acabará… ¿entendiste?

-Está todo muy claro doctor. Ahora mismo iremos a comprar la rosa cristalina no se preocupe.

Se dirigieron inmediatamente al callejón Diagon y compraron un pequeño frasco en forma de rosa, aquella era la famosa rosa cristalina de la que les había hablado el medimago, crucial para la poción que curaría a Hermione y a Jane. Luego todos se aparecieron a unos pocos kilómetros de la madriguera, justo frente a la casa de Ron, quien los invitó a pasar a su casa para poder llenar la botella con la sangre lo más rápido posible. Mientras más pronto llenaran el frasco, más pronto tendrían a la castaña sana y salva.

-Entonces, lo que tenemos que hacer es poner 10 milímetros de sangre en este frasco ¿no es así?- preguntó muy nerviosa la señora Granger. Siempre había temido un poco a la sangre, pero por su única hija, lo que sea.

-Así es señora Granger, acabemos con esto ya- dijo Ron y tomando su varita pronunció un simple hechizo que dejaba pequeños cortes en la piel de los que rápidamente comenzó a fluir sangre. Los colocó primero en una botellita que medía los milímetros y cuando hubo llenado 10 los introdujo en la botella. Los Potter lo imitaron y rápidamente la botellita tenía más de la mitad de su contenido. Cuando fue el turno de los señores Granger, Harry y Ginny ayudaron a realizar el hechizo y al finalizar el pequeño frasquito transparente estaba lleno de un líquido rojo, lleno de sangre.

-Bien, ahora debo beber esto ¿no?- Harry y Ginny asintieron lentamente mientras los demás adoptaban nuevamente la expresión de asco- esto es por ti mi niña y también por ti princesita- y lo bebió. Ahora solo debía avisar al medimago y dentro de 24 horas su niña, Hermione, y su princesita, Jane, estarían de vuelta con él.

**CAPÍTULO 18: Desesperación y cura.**

Después de avisarle al medimago que ya tenía la sangre, solo debía esperar. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaba solo en su casa, pues los padres de Hermione decidieron ir a verla a San Mungo y sus padres, Harry y Ginny querían quedarse a acompañarlo pero él se negó rotundamente. Comenzó a pasear por todos lados y todo la recordaba, las recordaba. Parecía que en pocos días Hermione había dejado un toque suyo en cada objeto que tocaba, parecía ser que en cada habitación se podía sentir el aroma de su perfume y eso no ayudaba mucho al alma de Ron… ¿qué podía hacer en 24 horas?... finalmente decidió que lo mejor era decorar la pieza de Jane. Así es, justo el día anterior al ataque de Hermione, ella y Ron habían estado ambientando la pequeña habitación que pertenecería a la princesita, estaba junto a la de ellos y no tenía una puerta de separación, tan solo el marco de lo que sería una puerta. Así la escucharían mejor cada vez que llorara y además podrían estar mucho más cerca de ella. Ese día la habían pintado entre los dos, resultando ambos con manchas de pintura en la cara a causa de una pequeña "guerra de pintura"…

--Flash Back--

-Entonces este rosa está bien para la habitación de la niña ¿cierto Hermione?

-Mmm… si, aunque creo que se vería mucho mejor- entonces Hermione se acercó sigilosamente por detrás a Ron y mientras ponía un poco de pintura en su mejilla izquierda le decía- en tu carita jajaja- entonces Ron sumergió su brocha en la pintura y comenzó a tratar de poner pintura en la cara de ella también. Así comenzaron a tener su pequeña batalla de pintura, hasta que un momento Hermione volvió a sentir una "patadita" en el vientre y tomó rápidamente la mano de Ron mientras la depositaba en aquella zona. Al momento Ron esbozó una gran sonrisa y entre besos y palabras hermosas terminaron de pintar aquella pequeña habitación.

--Fin Flash Back--

Ahora solo faltaba colocar una cómoda que los señores Weasleys les habían regalado, una silla mecedora, regalo de los señores Granger, y una cunita muy hermosa con velos rosados que salían de una punta un poco más arriba de la cuna haciendo parecer la cuna, una cama de princesa, este regalo fue cortesía de Harry y Ginny.

Mientras el pelirrojo acomodaba las cosas, el tiempo pasaba lentamente. Para Ron parecía que habían pasado más de 6 horas, pero cuando salió a comprobar con el reloj, se dio cuenta de que solo habían pasado 45 minutos.

Limpió, lavó, ordenó, leyó e hizo miles de cosas para "matar el tiempo" y lo logró. Cuando se dio cuenta ya solo faltaban unas 6 horas para que él pudiera realizar el hechizo y así curar completamente a Hermione y a Jane, así que decidió ir a dormir para al otro día estar totalmente descansado y poder realizar el hechizo sin inconveniente alguno. Al principio pensó que no podría dormir por la preocupación pero el haber hecho tantas cosas hizo que cayera dormido en cuanto sus cabellos pelirrojos tocaron la almohada.

--Al otro día en San Mungo--

-¿Entonces estás listo Ronald?- preguntaba el medimago a Ron en la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Hermione, aún, inconsciente.

-Si, creo que si. Sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer así que no creo que pueda surgir algún inconveniente.

-No debería, pero por cualquier cosa, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que tú salgas ¿está bien? ¡ah! Y es bueno que sepas que en cuanto Hermione despierte tú puedes llevártela en seguida…mmm… y creo que no hay nada más qué decir.

Sin más que un asentimiento de la cabeza por parte de Ron, éste entró a la habitación. Verla así, tan indefensa, tan frágil, tan débil hacía que en su pecho creciera un sentimiento de dolor y desesperación. Se acercó lentamente a su lado y le dijo en un susurro:

-No te preocupes mi niña, ahora vas a estar bien, gracias a Merlín tú eres muy fuerte y pudiste resistir este terrible hechizo que quien mierda sabe quién fue capaz de realizar. Pero no te preocupes si llego a saber quién fue, te juro por mi princesita, Jane, que le voy a hacer pagar cada segundo en el que tú estuviste inconsciente.

Y rápidamente su mano derecha se posicionó en el vientre de Hermione, mientras la izquierda en el corazón. Finalmente pronunció las palabras que tanta esperanza contenían…

-Rosa… del corazón de sangre.

Ocurrió un destello desde su vientre de color rosa y desde su corazón, rojo. Ambos se unieron y envolvieron a la pareja mientras la castaña abría los ojos bastante sobresaltada. Cuando Ron la vio lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y besarla mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a él, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a escapar de entre sus dedos.

-Mi niña (besito) despertaste (besito) no sabes lo que han sido estas horas (besito) sin ti.

-Ron… Víktor… Krum…

-¿Qué pasa con ese búlgaro?-Ron la miraba seriamente a los ojos.

-Él fue el que me hizo esto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Ron abrió los ojos al máximo mientras su furia lo sobrepasaba. Jamás imaginó sentir un odio así… ahora nadie salvaría a Krum.


	15. Final de Krum ll Toda la vida

Penultimo cap d sta historiia! muxisisisisimas grax x sus comentariios!

muchoz cariñoz ii a leer!...

**"La cadena de engaños"**

**CAPÍTULO 19: El final de Krum.**

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

-Mi amor… ¿tú crees que yo te lo diría si no estuviera totalmente segura de lo que te estoy diciendo?- Hermione le decía esto mientras lo miraba seriamente a los ojos.

-No, claro que no. Bueno eso no importa por ahora- agregó para tranquilizar un poco a su novia- ya luego saldré a arreglar cuentas con ese hijo de-

-¡Ron!

-Pero es que… Hermione por su culpa estuve a punto de perderte a ti y a mi princesita… no voy a permitir que ese tarado se vuelva a acercar a ti ¿me oíste?... ya… ahora yo voy a salir para que tú te vistas y nos vayamos a casa ahora mismo. Te amo- dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente y salía de la habitación.

Mientras Hermione se vestía Ron hablaba seriamente con el medimago.

-Entonces Hermione tiene que estar un mes sin hacer absolutamente nada… no le va a gustar mucho doctor, pero si tiene que hacerlo lo hará no se preocupe.

-Ahora otra cosa señor Weasley. La señorita Granger no puede pasar un mal rato o una emoción demasiado fuerte ya que si esto pasa corre el grave riesgo de sufrir una pérdida y yo creo que nadie quiere que eso ocurra ¿no es cierto?.

-Por supuesto que no. No se preocupe ella no sufrirá ninguna emoción que sea desagradable. No quiero perder a mi hija antes, incluso, de tenerla en mis brazos.

-No se preocupe, si ella no sufre ningún mal rato no tendría por qué ocurrir eso.

-Muchas gracias- murmuró Ron mientras le daba un abrazo al medimago quien se sorprendió de sobremanera- de verdad, usted se ha portado… maravillosamente bien conmigo y mi familia. Si no hubiera sido por usted… yo no sé qué habría pasado.

-No se preocupe, es mi trabajo.

En ese momento Hermione salió de la habitación totalmente vestida y, abrazada a Ron, se dirigió a la salida de San Mungo.

--Al otro día--

-Hola hermanito.

-¿Qué vienes a hacer tú a esta hora enana?- Ron recién se había terminado de vestir. Aquel día daría un examen especial para postular a la academia a aurors. Eran las 8:45 am, estaba tomando desayuno cuando su hermana menor apareció en la casa.

-Es que me vine a quedar con Hermione, no quiero que se aburra la pobre. Y como tú tienes esa prueba y Harry me dijo que además tienen entrenamiento entonces yo le dije ayer a Hermione por teléfono que vendría a acompañarla.

-Si, tienes razón. Además, aparte de lo que mencionaste debo hacer algo mucho más importantes.

-Algo relacionado con Krum ¿no es cierto?

-Exactamente. Después de lo que hizo, merece un castigo. No estoy diciendo que me convertiré en asesino, aunque ganas no me faltan, pero necesito que ese maldito entienda que ya no puede meterse en lo que no le im-

Pero antes de que Ron terminara la frase se escuchó un ¡NO! Seguido de un fuerte llanto por parte de Hermione. De inmediato ambos hermanos corrieron a la habitación de ella para ver que ocurría.

Ron, vio con incomprensión que Hermione sostenía el profeta de ese día y al parecer la noticia de primera plana era la que la hacía llorar tan fuerte. Inmediatamente el pelirrojo se acercó a su novia y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y la consolaba. Mientras Ginny se sentaba al otro lado de ella y al mirar la primera plana del diario comprendió lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

SUICIDIO DE UNA ESTRELLA DEL QUIDDITCH

(Aquí venía una foto de Víktor Krum)

_El día de ayer, el conocido y famoso jugador de quidditch Víktor Krum de 21 años falleció producto de un suicidio. El buscador eligió un estilo muggle para morir, una daga que se clavó en el pecho muy cerca del corazón… las sospechas del por qué son muchas pero la que más destaca es la de que hace solo unos días su ex pareja, Hermione Granger, lo abandonó por estar embarazada del, también conocido jugador de quidditch, guardián Ronald Weasley. Esto habría calado tan fuerte en el corazón del joven búlgaro que habría creído que la única salida era la muerte… para esto tenemos una entrevista con el que fuera el mejor amigo del señor Krum, Jonathan Keiry quien afirma "esa Grranger es la única culpable de que mi amigo ahorra esté muerrto"._

**_(continúa en las siguientes 3 páginas)_**

Inmediatamente Ron soltó a Hermione para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Mi niña… Hermione, escúchame bien- tenía el rostro extremadamente serio, aquel rostro que había utilizado muy pocas veces a lo largo de su vida- tú no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. El hecho de que le dijeras que no lo amabas no afecta esto porque él ya lo sabía y lo de Jane… bueno quizás le doliera pero nunca podría justificar un suicidio. Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí puedo ser yo… pero no tú. Además, necesito que te tranquilices. Sé que quizás es difícil pero debes pensar en la salud de Jane, recuerda que el medimago dijo que si pasas una emoción muy fuerte, corres el riesgo de una pérdida y sé que ni tú ni yo queremos eso.

Hermione sollozó y mirando también a Ron directamente dijo:

-Lo sé. Ni tú, ni Jane, ni… ni yo tenemos culpa alguna en esto. Tienes razón… solo… solo me da pena que él ya no esté aquí. Sea como sea-

-Le tenías cariño- completó Ginny- te comprendo amiga.

Luego los tres se fundieron en un gran abrazo en el que se traspasaban apoyo.

De la muerte de Krum había pasado 2 meses. Hermione ya había cerrado ese capítulo, pues, aunque le tuviera cariño a Krum tenía que reconocer que desde que estaba muerto su vida había sido mucho más tranquila. Ella y Ginny pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, puesto que ambas gozaban del "privilegio" de poseer 4 y 3 meses de embarazo y para sus parejas, aquellos meses ya eran de cuidado. Además Ron y Harry habían dado exámenes para entrar en la academia de aurors, los que aprobaron con éxito. Así que todas las mañanas asistían a entrenamientos y por la tarde a la academia.

Aquel día, como tantos otros, Ginny se despidió de la casa de Hermione a las 7:45 pm, 15 minutos antes de que su hermano irrumpiera en la casa.

-Hola mi niña- se acercó a Hermione mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la boca- hola mi princesita- dijo poniéndose de rodillas quedando su cara frente al vientre de Hermione que ya dejaba notar un pequeñísimo bulto y dándole un beso allí. Esta ya era una costumbre que a Hermione le parecía, simplemente, demasiado tierna- mi amor, quiero que hoy te pongas… más hermosa que todos los días porque quiero que salgamos a cenar.

-¿A cenar? Pero si yo ya había preparado lo que íbamos a comer Ron.

-¿Si? Bueno, lo comemos de almuerzo mañana o… no sé se lo das a los perros de la vecina que los pobres casi nunca comen y lo que sea que ven frente a ellos lo devoran… ¿no?- exclamó más como afirmación que como pregunta al ver la cara asesina que le dedicaba Hermione pues estaba "insultando" su comida- vamos, tú cocinas delicioso pero… hace meses que no vamos a comer… solo esta noche ¿vale? Te prometo que al final de la velada no te arrepentirás de haber aceptado ¿si?- suplicó Ron haciendo pucheros y poniendo los ojos más tiernos que un perrito desvalido haciendo que Hermione no pudiera negarse.

-Bueno, pero debes esperarme unos… 15 minutos ¿está bien?

-Muy bien- y cuando su novia se encaminaba hacia la habitación que compartían ambos para arreglarse añadió- ¿y cuanto es eso para una mujer amor?- recibiendo por parte de ella una sonrisa.

-Una hora más o menos mi amor.

**CAPÍTULO 20: toda la vida.**

Por suerte Ron se acordó de algo muy importante que se le había pasado por alto, él llevaba una bolsa en la mano izquierda de la que extrajo una caja que era para Hermione. Así que subió rápidamente y se lo entregó a la castaña antes de que cerrara la puerta. Dentro de la bolsa había otra caja más, pero esa era para él.

Dentro de aquella caja Ron sacó un traje muggle negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra.

Cuando Hermione bajó hasta el primer piso a buscar algo que se le había olvidado (aún no se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba una bata) notó que algo muy raro había allí… ¿Ron con un traje muggle? Debía ser algo muy importante, quizás una reunión para presentarla ante sus compañeros y amigos de la academia de aurors o algo así. Por esto le dijo que al parecer se iba a demorar un poco más de lo esperado.

Dicho y hecho. Hermione se demoró 1 y media hora más o menos en estar totalmente lista. De hecho para cuando estuvo arreglada Ron estaba cabeceando en el sillón del living, así que Hermione tuvo que ir a moverlo un poco y en el momento en que el pelirrojo abrió los ojos quedó anonadado con la belleza que tenía frente a él.

Hermione se había alisado todo el cabello pero en las puntas se las había ondulado en un pequeños rulitos perfectamente definidos. Unos aros con perlas pequeñas como de bebé color blanco colgando de sus pequeñas orejas, un maquillaje muy delicado y en su cuello y muñeca un collar y pulsera que hacían juego con los aros. El vestido que llevaba puesto era aquel que estaba en la caja que le había dado Ron, un vestido muy hermoso color blanco que no tenía tirantes, exceptuando unos cuantos que cruzaban por detrás, en la espalda de la castaña. El vestido se ajustaba un poco hasta la cintura y luego caía dando un poco de volumen a sus caderas para finalizar antes de las rodillas en punta hacia el lado izquierdo. En resumen se veía más hermosa que todos los días

-Estás… estás… perfecta.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa y luego él le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-Que lindo el auto.

-¿Te gusta?... en él viajaremos hoy al lugar donde te quiero llevar.

Ella se mostró totalmente sorprendida, es verdad que hace tiempo la castaña le había obligado a tomar el examen de conducir para cualquier emergencia, pero nunca Ron había siquiera pensado en gastar dinero en un auto, para él hasta la desaparición era mucho mejor que esas cosas muggles.

-¿Lo pediste en el ministerio?

-Si- y diciendo esto le dio un pequeño beso en la boca- todo por mi niña.

Ahora si que estaba muy confundida "todo por mi niña" entonces, quizás no tenía nada que ver con una reunión de trabajo o amistad sino solo con ella.

Ron la llevó a un bello lugar muggle donde comieron cosas exquisitas y, para el gusto de Hermione, demasiado caras. Luego, estuvieron paseando por un parque el que si era mirado desde arriba se podía observar que tenía forma de un signo más (+) y en cada punta de aquella plaza había un especie de rejilla baja dándole forma como de un balcón pegado a la tierra. Comenzaron a dar vueltas por aquel parque recorriendo cada uno de los 3 primeros "balcones" y cada uno era más hermoso que el primero. Lleno de flores, pequeños arbustos y bancas para sentarse a admirar el paisaje propio de aquel hermoso parque. Hasta que, finalmente llegaron al cuarto balcón, el que Hermione pensó sería el más hermoso de todos pero no fue así. Este cuarto "balcón" parecía un desierto, sin flores, ni arbustos, ni animales pequeños que paseaban entre el pasto (como en los anteriores), no, en este solo había una banca y, justamente en este, Ron quería sentarse.

-Pero… ¿por qué no quisiste sentarte en los otros? Este lugar parece un peladero, ni siquiera pareciera que perteneciera al parque.

-Mi niña, ¿confías en mí?- preguntó Ron demasiado serio.

-Por supuesto que si. A ti, te confiaría mi vida- ella no dudo ni un segundo en responder.

-Entonces ven- dijo Ron con una sonrisa tomándola de la mano- cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga, pero de verdad no lo abras porque si no significaría que no confías en mi.

-No te preocupes, no los abriré- y diciendo esto cerró los ojos-confío en ti.

Entonces Ron la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta donde estaba la rejilla. De pronto ella sintió como era arrastrada hacia otro lugar. Sin duda, Ron había hecho una desaparición conjunta pero ¿hacia dónde?

-Ahora quiero que abras los ojos lentamente- susurró Ron en el oído derecho de ella.

La castaña hizo lo que su novio le había pedido y, al hacerlo, descubrió que se encontraban un lugar totalmente hermoso, a orillas de un lago de agua cristalina, alrededor muchos arbustos y justo frente a ella se encontraba un camino hecho de pequeñas flores rosadas y piedrecillas blancas que dirigían a un hombre que estaba parado con un libro y varita en mano. Además, casi desde la mitad del camino comenzaban a situarse sillas que miraban hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre, como si fuera todo parte de una especie de ceremonia.

De pronto se vio rodeada de gente que conocía, sus padres, sus suegros, sus cuñados acompañados de sus parejas, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Lavender y todos sus compañeros de Hogwarts y lo más sorprendente era que todos los presentes iban vestidos de gala, las mujeres de blanco y los hombres de negro, exceptuando a Ginny, Luna y Fleur las que llevaban puestos vestidos rosas. Por esto se sentía muy confundida.

Miró a Ron quien le devolvió una mirada nerviosa y una sonrisa. Cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle dónde la había traído él contestó aquella pregunta:

-Mi niña, tu sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida. Tú y mi princesita son por lo que mi existencia tiene algún sentido y lo único que quiero es que pasemos toda nuestra vida juntos, los 3. Lo que más deseo es que tú seas la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, es lo único que me interesa y… bueno… Hermione… sé que esto debería habértelo pedido antes, hace mucho y no traerte para acá sin saber si quiera si me dirías que sí o no pero… bueno lo que pasa es que yo te amo demasiado y-

-¡DILO DE UNA VEZ!-gritó Ginny molesta. Todos los presentes giraron su cabeza hacia ella-bueno si, muy lindo, romántico y todo pero estoy impaciente por la respuesta de mi amiga-murmuró a modo de disculpa mientras Harry le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hermione… ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?-finalizó Ron sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja que contenía un anillo de compromiso.

Ella quedó impactada… Ron se refería a ¿casarse?... ¿Ron? ¿Casarse? Era extraño pero hermoso. De hecho jamás se había imaginado su vida con otro hombre que no fuera él y lo deseaba con todo su corazón pero… ¿casarse aquí, ahora? Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar mucho la respuesta.

-¿Aquí, ahora?-preguntó aún impactada.

-Aquí y ahora- respondió Ron con algo de nerviosismo y temor. Todos los presentes estaban pendientes de la respuesta de ella.

-Ron, por supuesto que si. Es lo que más deseo-exclamó antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su ahora prometido.

Todos los presentes lanzaron un grito de felicidad y se encaminaron a las bancas ya preparadas para la ceremonia. Entonces Ron se dirigió al altar con Harry a su lado y el señor Granger se puso junto a su hija.

Ginny, Fleur y Luna eran las flamantes damas de honor se pusieron en posición para caminar detrás de la novia.

Comenzó a sonar la marcha y Ginny se acercó a ella con un ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos para luego volver a su posición con las demás damas de honor.

Hermione caminó con su padre hasta el altar donde éste la entregó a Ron.

Después de muchas palabras dichas por el hombre que presidía la ceremonia llegó la gran pregunta.

-Ronald Billius Weasley, ¿acepta por esposa a Hermione Jane Granger para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ron la miró solo unos segundos antes de responder- por supuesto que si, acepto.

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿acepta por esposo al señor Ronald Billius Weasley para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Toda la vida- contestó Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora necesito que extiendan sus varitas para que proceda a hacer el intercambio de sangre-una vez realizado dijo- por el poder concedido por la ley mágica los declaro marido y mujer. Señor Weasley puede besar a su esposa.

Y los esposos se fundieron en un beso.


	16. El mejor papá del mundo

Ultimo cap!! muchas gracias a los que siguieron esta historia y me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren la segunda parte... muchos cariños... tau

**"La cadena de engaños"**

**CAPÍTULO 21: El mejor papá del mundo.**

--cinco meses después--

Dos jóvenes estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama. La muchacha de cabello castaño (quien tenía una gran panza) estaba abrazada al torso desnudo de un muchacho pelirrojo.

Junto a esta habitación, se encontraba una más pequeña totalmente habilitada para una bebé. Había sido en aquella habitación dónde, el día anterior, había tenido lugar una conversación bastante particular del matrimonio Weasley-Granger.

--flash back--

-Mi niña, ¿crees tú que algún día llegue a ser un buen papá para Jane?

-Bueno, ¿quieres que te diga la verdad?

Ron asintió.

-El día en que Jane cumpla 15 o 16 años, se enamore y tú no alejes a sus pretendientes como lo hiciste con tu hermana y conmigo, creo que serás el padre perfecto mi amor.

La cara de Ron adquirió un semblante bastante serio.

-¿Qué? ¿me quieres decir que pretendes que nuestra hija comience a pensar en esas cosas teniendo tan solo 15 años? ¡Estás loca Hermione!

-Ron, piénsalo. Nuestra hija va a ser hermosa… ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo la adivinadora esa del pueblo?

-"La bebé que está por venir, será hermosa a los ojos de todos. Tan hermosa que a la edad de tan solo 13 años ya comenzará a tener muchos pretendientes. Y la rondarán jóvenes tan buenos y con un amor tan puro que estarán dispuestos a cualquier cosa por ella, pero también jóvenes malos, que estarán dispuestos a todo con tal de estar con ella"- recitaron ambos al mismo tiempo- "habrán pocos muchachos que se resistan a sus encantos y eso le acarreará algunos problemas".

Para Ron, no había sido sorpresa descubrir que su hija iba a ser hermosa, solo por ser hija de Hermione, pero no le agradaba para nada la idea de que su hija tuviera tantos pretendientes.

-Eso nunca. El joven que logre tener mi aprobación, deberá ser… no sé… algo así como… el descendiente de las mejores familias de magos, tal como lo dijo la adivina-exclamó Ron finalizando la conversación con rostro ceñudo.

--fin flash back--

De pronto la muchacha despertó sobresaltada con un fuerte dolor en el vientre. Rápidamente despertó a su compañero.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡amor despierta!- le costaba un poco hablar debido al dolor que sentía.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ron habló mas dormido que despierto.

-¡Ron, es Jane! Creo que Jane quiere nacer- decía mientras se masajeaba el vientre.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- al momento el pelirrojo se vistió y con un rápido movimiento de varita convocó todas las cosas necesarias para llevar a Hermione a San Mungo.

Hermione, mientras tanto, intentaba vestirse, no sin dificultad, debido al malestar que experimentaba.

Pronto Ron se apresuró a tomar a Hermione en brazos y aparecerse en las afueras de San Mungo. Estaba realmente nervioso.

-¡RÁPIDO POR FAVOR! ¡MI ESPOSA ESTÁ APUNTO DE DAR A LUZ!- le gritó a una "enfermera".

-Tranquilo señor-la enfermera convocó una silla de ruedas en la que se llevaron a Hermione.

-Tranquila mi amor. No te preocupes mi niña, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

-Quiero… que… estés… ahí-decía Hermione mientras trataba de hacer ejercicios de respiración que le había enseñado Molly-Por… favor- en ese momento se dirigió a la enfermera mientras ésta asentía con la cabeza.

-Está bien señora… señor- agregó dirigiéndose a Ron- ¿desea usted participar del nacimiento de su hija?

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Ron de inmediato.

-Entonces sígame.

--2 horas después--

-¡Vamos señora Weasley! ¡Usted puede, solo una vez más y tendremos a la pequeña Jane con nosotros!

-Vamos mi niña, yo sé que tú puedes, el último esfuerzo- decía Ron al oído de Hermione mientras sostenía su mano derecha.

Hermione estaba totalmente sudada y agotada debido al gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para que Jane saliera de ella y estuviera en sus brazos pronto. Deseaba que el dolor cesase y tener a su hija en su pecho. Hizo un último esfuerzo con la poca energía que le quedaba y pronto sintió la risa de Ron y el primer llanto de Jane.

-Princesita… princesita… al fin estás aquí-decía Ron.

-Al fin con nosotros-susurraba Hermione.

De pronto una enfermera se acercó a ella con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

-Su hija, señora Weasley

Hermione la tomó con mucho cuidado y junto a ella Ron la miraba con ternura. La pelusita que tenía por cabello era pelirrojo y, ella sabía debido a los exámenes, que al abrir sus ojitos vería una mirada de cielo igual a la de Ron.

-Mi pequeña… al fin estás con nosotros… lo único que quería era tenerte aquí… conmigo- luego dirigió su vista hacia Ron e inclinando un poco a la bebé le dijo- mira mi pequeña, te presento a tu papy. Si, Jane, él es tu papá, se llama Ron.

-Ho-ho-hola princesita-decía Ron mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- eres tan hermosa, igual que tu madre mi pequeña.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y él depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios mientras hacía lo mismo en la pequeña frente de Jane.

-No puedo creer que… realmente… soy pa-pa-papá.

-Claro que lo eres Ron, y serás el mejor papá del mundo-respondió Hermione mientras dirigía alternadamente una mirada hacia su hija y luego hacia Ron y depositaba un pequeño beso en la manito de su bebé.

**FIN**

EPÍLOGO

"_Querida Jane:_

_Hace 3 horas que naciste hijita y tú y tu madre están ahora dormidas. Aún no puedo creer que sea padre, es lo más maravilloso en que puedo pensar ahora. La verdad estoy muy nervioso, no sé cómo lo haré ni si lo haré bien, pero trataré de pensar en ti y no solo en mi cada vez que vaya a tomar una decisión con respecto a tu vida. ¿Sabes? Tu tío Harry me dijo un día, que estaba tan preocupado como yo de lo que iba a pasar cuando naciera James, su hijo, tu primo. Y me contó que tu tía Ginny le había dicho: "cada día es una nueva vida, y en cada nueva vida hay muchos secretos por descubrir y muchas cosas por aprender". Creo que mi "pequeña" hermana tiene razón y contigo tendré miles de pequeñas vidas por descubrir. Hablando de tu primo… hace unos minutos me avisaron que también va a nacer, al parecer se adelantó. Espero que tú y él sean los mejores amigos y que cuando al fin vayas a Hogwarts él te cuide muy bien. _

_Ahora, vamos a lo real. Si estás leyendo esta carta, es porque tienes 13 o 14 añitos, y aunque quizás no lo digas tu mamá y yo sabemos muy bien que tienes muchos pretendientes, créeme lo sabemos. Una adivina lo predijo antes, incluso, que tú nacieras. Es tu destino, lo sé. Eres muy hermosa hija, y eso no solo porque lo haya dicho la adivina, sino tan solo, por ser hija de tu madre. Mi princesita, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado. Yo no podré estar en el colegio (aunque quisiera) y, por desgracia, tu destino está escrito…__ "La bebé que está por venir, será hermosa a los ojos de todos. Tan hermosa que a la edad de tan solo 13 años ya comenzará a tener muchos pretendientes. Y la rondarán jóvenes tan buenos y con un amor tan puro que estarán dispuestos a cualquier cosa por ella, pero también jóvenes malos, que estarán dispuestos a todo con tal de estar con ella"… "habrán pocos muchachos que se resistan a sus encantos y eso le acarreará algunos problemas"… "y el joven destinado, finalmente, para ella no será en principio de total agrado para sus padres y menos para la muchacha, pues involucrará problemas de amistad y sangre pero será el descendiente de las mejores familias de magos que haya pisado el planeta", esa fue la predicción de la adivina, y aunque no me guste, sé que se cumplirá. La verdad, en lo único en que puedo confiar es que tu primo, James, se encariñe mucho contigo y te defienda en el que no es mi territorio ahora, Hogwarts._

_Mi princesita, me despido para poder ir a ver como va el nacimiento de mi esperanza, James Arthur Potter… te amo mi princesita… un beso…_

_Tu papá (que bien se siente decirlo… ejem… escribirlo) Ron W". _


	17. AVISO

Hola a todos los lectores.

Para comenzar les quiero pedir disculpas por la larga demora, pero la verdad es que mi dote de escritora había pasado a quedar guardado en el baúl de los recuerdos, pero he querido volver y he decidido poner en esta historia, este "aviso" para que aquellos que tenían esta historia en alerta o como una de sus favoritas puedan continuar leyendo, si quieren, la continuación de ésta: "La cadena de engaños 2" que parte con la base del epílogo de "La cadena de engaños".

.net/s/6445422/1/La_cadena_de_enganos_2

Un abrazo grande a cada uno..


End file.
